Eyes On Fire
by TheLyricalCutie
Summary: Bella's life is changed forever when a night on the town turns into a nightmare. Thrust into a new life with a thirst for revenge only one thing keeps her grounded.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes on Fire**

**A/N I don't own it S.M totally does. I'm just putting a different spin on it. Thanks to TheUnderstudy & Jaspersbella for hashing this out with me. Hope you like...**

"O.M.G. Cam Gigandet is one fine piece of ass," I moaned dramatically as James and I stepped out into the cool autumn air.

We had just finished watching Burlesque and though I hadn't thought the movie was all that great just being able to sit and ogle Cam had been well worth it.

"The things I would do to him," I continued causing James to cringe in horror.

"God, Bella. Do I really need to hear this?" He groaned, lacing his fingers through mine.

"No need to be jealous pudding pop. Cam may inspire lustful thoughts but he's got nothing on you, baby," I said smiling up at him.

If James believed that, then he was a damn fool. I snickered in my mind at my thoughts. If Cam Gigandet walked up to me right now and offered me one night of no holds barred, sweaty sex, James would be holding air. I chuckled silently at the image of him seeing the dust mold of my body, like in the cartoons. He rolled his eyes at my pet name, but smiled anyway.

"Did you like anything else about the movie besides the obvious eye candy?" He asked.

"Not really. I could have waited until it came out on DVD," I shrugged moving closer to him.

"I knew it," he laughed. "Next time I get to pick the flick!"

"Oh yes Sir Movie King as if the last movie you picked was any better," I huffed.

"The Last Air Bender was not that bad!"

"And it wasn't that good. I got more out of the cartoons than I did the actual movie. I actually feel bad that Jackson Rathbone signed on to star in that. Don't get me wrong it had potential, but it just was not put together correctly," I stated.

James shook his head, muttering under his breath about me not knowing a good movie if it hit me in the face. I merely smiled and hummed under my breath happily as he slung an arm around my shoulder. I swore there was no greater feeling than being head over heels in love. We had only been dating for a few months, but my heart was whispering that this could be the one. It seemed like I had been waiting for him my whole life. He was the tall, blond, faceless man who always starred in my dreams.

Meeting James had been a breath of fresh air. I'd experienced several emotional upheavals in the last few years. My father, Charlie, dying had been the most profound. He had died of a brain aneurysm my second semester of college and I still hadn't fully bounced back from that loss. I missed Charlie every second of every day and often wished I had just one more day to tell him how much I truly love him. As for my mother, we'd had a falling out at the funeral and hadn't spoken since. That hurt considering once upon a time we'd been very close. However, now that Renee had Phil, there wasn't any room left in her life for me.

Jacob and Billy Black had stepped in, helping me pick up the pieces as best as they could. They'd adopted me into their family, but after awhile things had become strained once Jacob started dating my former best friend Angela. Jealous of our relationship, she'd bitched and moaned until Jake finally bent to her will and kicked me to the curb. I'd given them both the finger and stormed out of their lives without a backwards glance. Last I heard they were engaged to be married. I guess that was one wedding I wouldn't get an invitation too.

After all that needless drama, I had thrown all my energy into school. I took as many classes and online courses I could to keep my mind off of the emotional black hole I called my life. I was now in my junior year of college with a solid 4.0 grade average; my father's motto of keeping your eye on the prize had kept me plowing on even in my darkest hours. I lived, breathed, and ate school. I had no friends to speak of and wasn't the least bit sorry about that. In my opinion people only came into your world to hurt you or leave you. I just didn't need to go through all that again.

Then one day, an emergency trip to Best Buy had changed everything. James had been standing behind me as I tried explaining to the idiot working behind the counter what exactly was the problem with my lap top. I had two research papers due and my patience had been holding on by a sliver of a thread. That sliver had been practically broken when James stepped in and fixed the situation before it turned ugly. When I say ugly, I mean I was 2.5 seconds away from bunny hopping over that counter and beating on the insolent fool with said laptop until the word Dell was permanently embedded in his skin.

James had smiled and I'd been captivated instantly. He was one of the handsomest men I'd ever been blessed to lay eyes on. His hazel eyes had sparkled with a humor that inspired me to want to join in and the rest of him hadn't been bad to look at either. For the first time in a long time, I took notice of something other than a research paper and when he'd asked me out, I said yes without hesitation. That had been five months ago and in that time we'd been virtually inseparable. I shivered in glee, barely suppressing the urge to swing around the lamp post Gene Kelly style. Yup I was in love!

"Cold babe?"His question brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced up, melting into his eyes.

"Just a tiny bit."

"I told you to bring a heavier jacket," he chastised lightly as he removed his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"I didn't have a heavier jacket that looked cute with this outfit," I pouted snuggling into the fabric with a sigh.

I loved the way he smelled, all manly and eyes ran over my frame in appreciation, taking in the black skinny jeans that hugged my curves like a second skin. I paired it with a blue long sleeved shirt with a deep 'V' that showed off a hint of my modest cleavage and wore a black cropped jacket over it. I'd almost slipped into a pair of heels for the outing, but had decided on a pair of Chuck Taylors instead for comfort.

"Babe you always look good no matter what you wear," he assured me with a wink.

"Umm hmm sure," I teased slightly. "I can't help it if I like to look good for my man."

"Bella, have I told you how much I love you lately?" he said as I playfully I wrinkled my nose.

"Not since yesterday. You are slacking, Mr. Michaels!"

He stopped suddenly and I stopped to look up at him in surprise as he cupped my face tenderly.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered fervently as his thumbs caressed my cheek bones.

I smiled softly turning my face into his hands and breathed deep, inhaling his scent in bliss.

"I don't even think there are enough words in the English language to tell you," he said tenderly.

"Oh James," I whispered standing on the tips of my toes as my hands rested on his chest for balance and kissed him sweetly. "I love you too," I breathed pulling back reluctantly.

Yeah, we were pretty corny like that. We often found ourselves stopping in the middle of something just to proclaim our love, but I adored every second of it. _The__man__just__totally__got__me._ I thought with a happy grin as a warm feeling fluttered in the pit of my stomach.

"Come on" he said with a naughty grin "Let's get you home so I can show you all the ways I love you."

"All the ways," I asked with a grin.

"All the ways," he confirmed with a heated look.

My toes literally curled in my shoes as we resumed walking. We talked about nothing and everything. That was the great thing about my man. He not only stimulated me physically, but mentally as well. He was my sunshine after the rain and I couldn't wait to get him home.

"Why did we park so far away," I grumbled, noticing the street wasn't as well lit as I would have liked it to be.

There had been a string of killings in Port Angeles lately. A shiver of unease crawled up my spine as we continued to stroll along. I looked back over my shoulder, but saw nothing. Yet, there was something urging me to grab James and haul ass the other way. I brushed it off as being nothing more than me being silly. I watched entirely too many horror movies and they often liked to play with my imagination.

"There was no parking nearby," he answered vaguely stroking his thumb along my wrist. "Don"t worry babe. I won't let anything happen to you."

"My hero," I drawled in a fake southern accent and he burst out laughing.

"Babe, that was horrible, but you get an A for effort," he added as I pouted briefly.

"James I . . .," a soft whimper sliced through the night, catching both of our attention and we looked at each other in alarm.

"Did you hear that," he asked pulling me to a stop.

"No," I lied just as another whimper pierced the air.

"There it is again! It's coming from the alley," he said, motioning toward the opening.

"I don't hear anything," I insisted, tugging him away from the alley. "Let's just hurry home. I want to do bad things to you," I whispered seductively hoping to claim his attention, but another whimper echoed through the night air.

My blood ran cold something was not right.

"I think someone is hurt," he whispered, letting go of my hand "Wait here while I go check it out."

"No," I squeaked grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Don't go. Let's just mind our business and go," I pleaded, hoping he would see the desperation in my eyes and do as I suggested. I knew what I was saying was wrong but something just didn't feel right.

Another whimper grabbed his attention. I saw the exact moment he made up his mind. One of the things I absolutely loved about him was now coming back to bite me in the ass.

"Bella wait here and call the cops," he said firmly. "Someone's hurt and I can't just leave them."

"Then I'm coming with you," I declared, pulling up my imaginary big girl panties. There was no way in hell I was letting him go alone. Whatever it was we would face it together.

"No Bella. I need you to stay here just in case someone passes by that can help. I'll call if I need you," he whispered sternly.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he kissed me swiftly and walked into that alley without a backwards glance. I crept closer, squinting my eyes as I followed his progress before the darkness swallowed him. I stood with my cell phone pressed to my chest waiting anxiously for James to say something. My ears were straining so hard I almost jumped out of my skin when an agonized scream pierced the night air. Without thinking, I plunged into the darkness my fingers frantically trying to dial 911 as I ran towards the screaming. Not looking where I was going, I stumbled over something and fell forward. The cell phone dropped as I put my hands out in front of me to break my fall. Something sharp cut into my flesh and I hissed in pain as my knees hit the ground. Two shoeless feet appeared in front of me and I looked up to find a pair of crimson eyes leering back at me. I fell backwards recoiling in horror as blood red lips curled into an evil grin as I scampered backwards on my ass.

"My, my, my you smell delicious," the red headed woman said as she stepped over who I finally noticed was James.

He was curled up in a fetal position and appeared hurt. I had fallen over him!

"What did you do to James?" I hissed in a dangerous tone.

This bitch was going to pay for hurting James. She responded with a careless shrug, followed by a flick of wild hair. I wanted to rip it out of her head strand by strand.

"James," she repeated, swirling the name around on her tongue for a second before reaching down to stroke his skin.

"My James," she softly said.

I wanted to launch myself at her screaming that he was mine!

"I like it," she murmured, reaching down to touch his face.

Everything went black as my temper snapped. Just who did she think she was touching him like that?

"Get away from him," I growled, springing to my feet and rushing at her.

However, she had already moved out of the way. How had she moved so fast?

"Or else what?" she taunted, picking me up by the throat with a strength that was inhumanly possible.

My legs dangled beneath me as I clutched at her hands, gasping for breath. I kicked out trying to get her to let me go. She hurled me into a wall. The sickening sound of bone cracking reached my ears even as I screamed in agony.

"Oh dear that looks like it hurts!" She giggled.

"James," I whispered brokenly from where I laid on the ground.

I wanted to crawl to him but I couldn't feel anything.

"What do you want," I hissed as pain wracked my body.

She came to stand over me with a small grin playing around her lips. It was a smile I would never forget for as long as I lived. She kicked me in the ribs and I bit back a scream as more bones shattered.

"Poor little broken doll," she said, leaning down to me. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of your boyfriend," she whispered in my ear.

"James," was all I could choke out.

Blood bubbled up from my throat and dripped down the side of my mouth. Her eyes flickered at it. My eyes widened in horror as she leaned towards me, but her head snapped up suddenly. Her nose twitched, as if she smelled something.

"Such a waste," she murmured with one last longing look. "You smell absolutely divine, but I must be off. James and I have a date with eternity."

The last thing I saw before unconsciousness claimed me was her slinging James over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and running off. I mouthed his name once more before everything went black.

I didn't know how long I was out, but I could hear voices whispering through the mountain of pain crushing me. What were they talking about? Me apparently! Pain was rolling through me, keeping me immobile. I heard someone ask a Carlisle if I was going to be alright. Who the heck was Carlisle? Was I at a hospital? Had someone found me, maybe helped James? I wanted to open my eyes, but they seemed to be glued shut no matter how hard I tried. I heard Carlisle murmur that it didn't look good. There was internal bleeding, several broken bones, and he didn't think that I would make it through the night. I didn't want to die. Once upon a time I may have wanted to but at this moment I realized I wanted to live. There were so many things I'd yet to accomplish, too many places I had yet to visit.

I felt myself begin to panic. Where was James? I needed to find James and save him from that evil red headed bitch.

_Please__God__please__let__me__live_. I prayed silently turning out the voices that continued to whisper around me.

"You know what you have to do," the most annoying voice I'd ever heard declared loudly. God, she needed to go back to whispering.

"Alice, I can't just make that decision. What if it isn't what she wants?" The male voice I assumed was Carlisle said.

"You had no problem doing it for Rose!" That voice must have been the girl Alice.

"Yes and she hated me for a long time. Alice, I don't want to do that to another person."

"Carlisle, I've seen it trust me she won't hate us for this. In fact, we will be doing her a favor by evening the playing field!" Alice yelled.

Who were these people and what decision were they talking about?

"What about the agreement with the wolves?" Carlisle's voice sounded pained and worried.

What Wolves?

"What about it?" Alice shot back sounding bored.

"We will have to leave Alice."

"So we leave. It's not like we don't have tons of other homes to go too. It's about time to move on anyway. How much longer can you claim to be thirty five without people growing suspicious of the fact you haven't aged a day in years?"

"Alice…," Carlisle growled.

"Don't Alice me. Carlisle, you know I am right, but if it will make you feel better we will get her approval."

"And how are we going to do that?" Carlisle asked sounding aggrieved.

"She will be waking up any minute now," Alice said with a perky laugh.

Damn I wanted to smack her. How did people put up with that voice all day… wait how did she know I was awake?

"Come on Bella. I know you are in pain, but I need you to try and push that aside for a minute," she urged quietly.

Ha! That was easy for her to say when she wasn't the one with multiple broken bones and internal bleeding! Couldn't they have given me something for the pain? Geez what kind of hospital was this!

"Carlisle, can't you give her something for the pain?"

"I could but I don't know if she is allergic to anything."

"Somehow I don't think that really matters right now. Come on and put some morphine in her system. That will get us a few minutes for what we need to do," Alice said rather bossily.

_What__did__they__need__to__do?_ I wondered trying to stay focused as they continued to talk around me. A cold hand brushed across my forehead. It felt like it had been hours later since that touch, but I began to feel the pain slowly subsiding. I managed to open my eyes to stare into the faces of the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

"Bella," Dr. Hottie asked in concern. "How do you feel?"

"Like a ton of bricks fell on me," I croaked as a straw was pushed in-between my lips.

"Take it slow," he warned as I took a few sips.

"Where am I?"

"My home," he responded.

"I thought I was in a hospital?" I stared around the room fearfully, but then Carlisle smiled down at me and the fear melted away. Gosh he was hot!

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My wife, Alice, found you unconscious and brought you here," he spoke calmly and I felt myself start to relax.

"Oh," I mouthed.

I noticed a tiny dark haired female standing behind him. She was very young looking and I wanted to tell the good doctor kudos on snagging a young one. Alice was watching me with a remarkable pair of golden eyes. Come to think of it, they both had unusual golden eyes, but I thought they were so pretty.

"Hi Bella," she chirped moving closer to me and I noticed Carlisle give her a warning look. What was that all about?

"Hi… I…," I started to speak, but was interrupted by the hyper pixie.

"No need to thank me," she waved me off.

I wondered how she knew what I was going to say. Better yet how had they known my name?

"I just know things," she answered in amusement. "It will all make perfect sense soon. Carlisle, step out for a minute. I just need to talk to Bella alone."

Carlisle looked reluctant, but he took his leave, stating he wouldn't be far if we needed him.

"Bella," she started the minute he walked out. "Can you remember what happened?"

I nodded squeezing my eyes shut as memories of James rushing to the aid of a monster flashed through my mind.

"We were attacked. I tried to help him, but I-I-I couldn't help him," I sobbed, fresh tears rolling down my face.

I cried more as I remembered her twinkle of laughter as she took my James away. Cool hands brushed at my tears and I appreciated the comforting gesture.

"It's not your fault Bella. There was nothing you could do," Alice soothed.

"She took him," I sobbed miserably.

"Okay. We need to talk quickly Bella as we don't have much time. You have a decision to make. I won't sugar coat things… You will be dead come morning and that is only…a few hours away."

I listened as she outlined the only option that could save my life. Call me foolish for believing what she told me but in my mind it was the only way. With a quick nod of my head, I gave her the approval Carlisle so desperately needed.

"Carlisle, it's okay. She is ok with the decision, but you have to hurry. I'll tell the family to prepare to move A-S-A-P," and with that Alice was gone in a blur of movement.

I now knew what that evil bitch was that had stolen my James. That also explained how she managed to toss me like a rag doll. I looked up at Carlisle, who was staring down at me with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I wish this hadn't happened to you, but we will be here to help you every step of the way."

"Thank you," I croaked as he prepared medical syringe. "What is that for?"

"I'm going to inject my venom straight into your heart and go from there," he murmured.

"I hate needles," I mumbled as a single tear escaped the corner of my eye.

"I wish there was another way for you, but we just can't. The risk…," he said trailing off, running his hand over his face.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

I laid there staring up at the beautiful man, I tried not to think of what was going to happen in the next few days. Alice had explained the process to me quickly. She had warned me that when I woke up, this life as I knew it would be irrevocably changed. She had assured me that she, as well as the rest of the family I had yet to meet, would be here for me through the whole ordeal. I wondered how James was doing and my blood immediately started to boil at the thought of that red headed bitch. Alice warned me I may forget some things, but I vowed I would remember every single thing that has happened to me. I vowed that on Charlie's grave that Red would be seeing me again. For that, I was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes on Fire- Chapter Two**

**A/N I don't own it S.M totally does. I'm just putting a different spin on it. Thanks to the lovely ladies in my life Theunderstudy and Jaspersbella for looking this over for me. Hope you like, story picks up 2 years later. Remember to leave me a review I'd love to hear your thoughts. That said let us began….**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV - 2 Years Later<strong>

"You can all go fuck yourselves," I hissed storming out of the house in anger. The door tore clean off its hinges, causing me to growl before heaving it through one of the large bay windows in frustration.

The sound of shattering glass was followed by a shriek of dismay from Alice. Bet that all seeing bitch hadn't seen that one coming! Normally I would feel guilty, rush back inside, and offer to help fix it but today was not one of those days.

"Bella please," Alice pleaded; a snarl escaped my throat silencing her. I heard Carlisle whisper to just let me be.

_That's right Carlisle keep her far away from me, _I thought darkly. I was not in the mood for her bullshit.

How dare they withhold information from me! How fucking dare they!

I don't know what pissed me off more: the conversation I'd walked in on or the lame ass excuse of why I hadn't been told. They knew the only reason I was here. It's not like it was a big cosmic secret and yet they hadn't seen fit to share their knowledge with me.

Fury rolled through me like a raging river. I needed to get out of here and I needed to do it fast before I did something I would come to regret. Like set the damn house on fire with all the Cullen's in it.

"Izzy wait," Jasper called out in frustration.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," I hissed knowing they could all hear me "And for God's sake do not follow me," I growled knowing that was his next move.

At this moment Idaho wasn't big enough to hold all of us. I wasn't sure where I was going nor did I care. I just needed to be away from the people I'd called family for the last two years.

I considered hopping on my bike, but the run would do me good. I needed to calm down and things never ended well when I got like this. When my venom was boiling everyone knew it was best to stay away from Hurricane Bells, as Emmett had affectionately dubbed me after I'd destroyed an entire house in one of my rages.

I imagined giving the entire family the finger before throwing up my shield so Ms. Nosey pants couldn't see where I was going. They were fast but I was faster. The only one who could possibly catch up with me was Edward and if he didn't want to wear his balls as earrings for the next few weeks, he wouldn't dare. I doubted his precious Rose would allow him to anyway. The last time he'd tried to detain me; he'd been searching for his dick for a week; courtesy of the treasure map I'd given him. Rosalie hadn't been thrilled with me, but she'd never opened her mouth to complain. _She'd known what was best for her_, I thought with a sick smile as the wind caressed my face. They all did.

**Jasper POV**

"Damn it Alice! How could you let her find out this way?"

Alice flinched in the face of my anger. She knew I would never hurt her, but I was a scary son of a bitch when my temper was brewing.

The thought of Bella out there alone was making me crazed. She'd been my responsibility since the day she'd opened her eyes and I wasn't about to let anyone or anything hurt her now.

"I thought she was still out hunting! We didn't even hear her come back to the house," she defended.

"What is the fucking purpose of having a gift, if you don't even know how to use it properly," I yelled at her. Carlisle stepped in front of her protectively and I rolled my eyes. As if he could stop me if I decided to rip her apart.

"Jasper," Carlisle sighed "That was uncalled for. I understand you are upset but we all need to calm down and assess the situation at hand."

"I am calm," I snapped pacing in front of them like a caged tiger "And Bella is not a situation!"

"We are all worried about her," he assured me "But Bella is more than capable of taking care of herself. You made sure of that."

Of course I knew she could take care of herself. I trained her so well she could take me, Edward, and Emmett down without breaking a sweat. That woman was all kinds of sexy badass, but I still worried about my little darlin. She was my world even if no one else knew it.

"Can you see where she has gone," I asked ignoring Carlisle.

Alice shook her head "No, she's put her shield up and she hadn't made any decisions prior to doing that."

I rolled my eyes cursing that stupid shield. Even the newbie knew how to get around Alice and her gift.

"How could you not see this coming?" I demanded, still pacing back and forth.

"I'm not fucking perfect Jasper," she snapped in frustration.

"Just fucking great," I sighed, running an agitated hand through my hair. Bella was pretty good at covering her tracks when she didn't want to be found. I would have to rely on instinct to pin point where she could have gone.

Carlisle winced "Can we ease up on the F bombs?"

Was he fucking serious? Bella was gone and all he cared about was a few curse words!

"I say just let her go," Rose piped up from her usual spot on Edward's lap. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could certainly use a break from little miss attitude. The only one who will probably miss her is you, Jasper."

As if Rose could talk about someone's attitude. She was on constant PMS mode. Edward deserved a medal for putting up with her bipolar ass.

"Rose," Alice said in warning even as Edward's eyes turned black at my thoughts regarding his wife. He surprised me by shushing her instead of defending her. Usually I had no problems with Rosalie, but today I was not in the mood for her asinine statements and wouldn't hesitate to rip her head off. Bella was out there hurting somewhere all because Alice didn't have the common sense to watch her words.

"I think what Rose is trying to say is maybe it is best if we give Bella some breathing room," Carlisle interjected diplomatically. "James has always been a sensitive topic for her. How would you feel if you learned the one you loved was destined to die?"

"Devastated," I snapped. "Which is why we need to be there for her, isn't that what family is supposed to do," I sneered.

"Has it ever occurred to you maybe what she really wants and needs is to be left alone," Carlisle countered.

His questioned brought my pacing to a halt. I had never taken that thought into consideration.

"She made it perfectly clear she wanted us to leave her alone Jasper. We should honor her feelings," he said with a pointed look in my direction.

"That was just her anger talking," I insisted "What happens if she encounters her singer while out alone? What if nomads attack her and she can't fight them off? What if . . ."

"Jasper chill," Edward interrupted quietly. "Working yourself up into a tizzy isn't going to change anything."

"No you chill," I barked earning a glare from Rose. "We need to find Bella!"

"We don't need to do anything," Rose informed me in an icy tone. "If you want to go searching for her that is your business. Edward and I will sit this one out."

"Edward is sitting right here sugar puss and I am more than capable of speaking for myself," he reminded her with a squeeze.

"Sorry babe. I just don't want the same thing to happen like before," she murmured running her fingers through his already messy hair.

I would have smirked if I wasn't so pissed. Bella had certainly taught them a lesson they'd never forget.

"If Jasper needs help locating her, I will help," he informed her firmly.

"I won't allow you to get hurt because Bella is acting like a spoiled little bitch," Rose exploded jumping off his lap.

"Rose, please quiet down," Carlisle sighed.

"No I will not shut up just because Jasper is giving me the stink eye. We are always tip toeing around little Bella and her feelings, I for one am sick and tired of it. She has always been temperamental, but you guys always covered for her and used the excuse of her being a newborn. Well she isn't anymore and she needs to realize that this shit isn't just about her. She isn't the only one who was changed because of a violent event. At least she had a fucking choice," she yelled before storming out of the room.

And there it was. The one thing Rosalie would always hold against Bella. The fact that'd she'd willingly walked into this life when Rosalie would have rather died. No one here had willing signed up for the Vampire club but you didn't see the rest of us whining about it constantly.

"I'm almost tempted to put her out of her misery myself," Carlisle said shaking his head slowly.

_If he didn't, I fucking would_, I thought, suppressing a growl.

"Carlisle," Alice chided "That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"You're right dear but sometimes she can just be a little . . . "

"Over dramatic," I inserted for him.

Edward gave us all an apologetic look, "I'll talk to her later after she calms down," he murmured just as their bedroom door slammed "Way later," he added pinching the bridge of his nose.

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him being with Rose certainly wasn't an easy task. I sent him a small dose of sympathy and he gave me a brief nod.

"Listen, I'll try to keep an eye on her," Alice promised, drawing my attention back to her. I knew she did it purposely to sidetrack me from ripping Rose's throat out. As much as I loved Rose she could be insensitive sometimes. "She will either call or drop her shield when she is ready. You know how Bella can be. She will probably be home before night falls."

"Yea if she ever decides to come back at all," I murmured before walking out of the room.

Was I the only one who cared enough for her well being to want to go after her? If Emmett was here, he would understand. He would have been the main one canvassing the state of Idaho trying to bring his little sister home. Of all the times to run off and get married, he would have to choose now. I could call him, but I didn't want to ruin his honeymoon.

"I'm going to hunt," I declared before taking off through the door no one had bothered to repair yet.

"Should I go after him," I heard Edward ask Carlisle.

"No just let him go," Alice sighed.

I wasn't really thirsty, but I took down two deer anyway just to occupy my mind. Comfort eating, Bella called it. If she could see me now she would tease me about it. She often said it was a good thing vampires couldn't get fat or else she'd have to put me on a diet.

"Damn it Bella, where did you go?" I whispered, jumping up into a tree overlooking the lake.

**Bella POV **

A wave of melancholy hit me as I stood staring at my child hood home. It seemed like forever since I'd been here last. Once I'd started running, I hadn't stopped until the "Welcome to Forks" sign had nearly hit me in the face. My mind may not have known where it wanted to go, but my feet certainly had the right idea. Alice had given me the key a while back and I'd been wearing it around my neck on a chain since that day. Luckily, I hadn't had to fake my death yet. There were really no family or friends interested in the whereabouts of Isabella Swan. If anyone saw me now they would just assume I was here to visit.

I walked through the house silently, trailing my fingers over surfaces as I glided along. Everything was exactly the way I'd left it. I vaguely remember Jasper mentioning Alice had hired someone to oversee the running of the house while I was adjusting to my new life. _I suppose I'd have to thank her for that_, I thought trying not to snarl at the thought of her name. My temper had shimmered down some, but I was still pretty pissed with all those bearing the name Cullen.

I wandered from room to room as memories flooded in. I could almost hear Charlie yelling at the game on TV. I could see his gun belt hanging on the rack in the hall and I smiled slightly at the feeling of peace those memoires gave me.

There were times I didn't know if I was lucky or cursed that I'd retained a good portion of my memories. Things had been a little fuzzy in the beginning, but over time it had returned here and there. Images flowed over my vampire mind: my dad pushing me on swings while I squealed, "Higher, Daddy. Higher," or one of the days I spent in La Push learning to cliff dive with Jake and the gang. Then there were the rough ones, like the day I'd buried my father or when Jake told me we couldn't be friends anymore as I cried. Then there were the blissful ones like when James and I first kissed, the night we'd made love, and the last time he'd told me he loved me. God, I missed him every second of every day; his laugh, his smell, that special way he had of nuzzling my neck while he slept.

I closed my eyes as sadness threatened to overcome me.

"Don't worry my love I'll come get you soon," I whispered to the empty room.

Taking a deep breath I ran up the steps, bypassing my father's room intentionally. I wasn't ready to go in there yet. I slipped into my old room and glared at the neatly made up bed. I knew I hadn't left it like that, Alice hated mess and clutter. I usually left my bedroom at home messy just to irk her nerves but she'd seen to it that this one was spotless. A folded square of paper with my name scrawled across it caught my eye. Recognizing Alice's hand writing I immediately ripped it open:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I knew one day you would want to return home, so I saw to it you would have everything you needed. There is a floorboard loose in the back of your closet with 150,000 dollars buried under it as well as proper identification. Use it to purchase what you need because I am fairly certain you didn't stop to grab anything when you left. Take your time and come back when you are ready. You are free to use the old house there as well. _

_xo Alice_

_P.S. I left an outfit laid out for you in your father's room._

I shuddered to think of what she could have left for me. We certainly didn't have the same fashion sense. Something she'd learned the hard way when she'd presented me with the brand new wardrobe she'd taken the liberty of purchasing for me while I'd been out of commission. I'd taken one look at that walk in closet full of designer clothes and burst out laughing. I'd refused to wear any of that name brand crap, walking around wrapped in sheets until she'd finally agreed to get me some "normal" clothing. Unlike the rest of the family, I didn't bow to what she wanted and it killed her. This would be the perfect moment for her to one up me considering the fact I only had the clothes on my back. I looked down at my dirty clothes in disgust; I needed a shower.

Deciding whatever was in my fathers room could wait till later I went to take a shower. I was pleasantly surprised that the water was still on. There was even soap and shampoo lined up neatly in the shower caddy as if I'd never been gone at all.

Wrapped only in a towel I finally allowed curiosity to propel me across the hall to the one room I dreaded entering the most. I paused at the bedroom door briefly before taking a deep breath and walking in.

The smell of gunpowder hit my nose and I breathed deep knowing my father's smell anywhere. I was surprised it was still so strong considering the time that had lapsed, but I'd kept the room and all his belongings locked up after he'd died. There was a garment bag laid across the bed neatly with another note pinned to it. Deciding to open the bag first and read later, my jaw practically hit the floor when I saw what was inside.

Ripping open the note Alice had written in bold letters: _**Fooled you didn't I?**_

_She certainly had_, I thought in glee as I dropped the note and towel at the same time.

A few seconds later I was clad in one of my father's old flannel shirts that stilled smelled faintly of him and pair of James' sweat pants. Both of my men were still with me, even if it was in scent only. I breathed in deep as the two smells intermingled.

Okay, so maybe, just maybe I would apologize for hurling a door through her window. Smiling slightly, I laid down on the bed, running my fingers over the quilt Billy's wife had made for my dad all those years ago.

"I miss you so much daddy," I whispered, hoping that wherever he was he could see that I was doing alright. Hugging a pillow to my chest I rolled over on my side and let my mind run over the last few years starting with my adoptive family. Alice had held true to her word and they'd been there to help me every step of the way.

I'd thought being thrown into a wall by a vamp on her period was painful; that had been a walk in the park compared to three days of continuous torture. I'd felt like I was on fire from the inside out and I gritted my teeth refusing to scream. I wouldn't give that red headed bitch the pleasure. I could feel someone with me the entire time, but I'd been too blinded by pain to let it register completely. I knew now that that someone was Jasper.

He held my hand and read to me only leaving when the others wanted to spend some time with me. Alice chattered about all the things we would do once I was better. Carlisle simply sat next to her marveling at my quietness. Emmett talked sports and video games. If I'd been coherent, I probably would have ripped my ears off in boredom. Edward hauled a keyboard into my room and played me a song he now referred to as Bella's Lullaby. Rose was Rose. She understood why I had made the choice, but she still didn't approve of it. In her opinion I should have just accepted my death. She'd told me that if the roles had been reversed, she would have taken death in a heartbeat. I actually felt a little sad for her bitchy ass, especially after hearing her story. However, the majority of the time, I wanted to put her through a wall.

_Been there, done that_, I thought with a laugh. Everything had been so overwhelming. I'd woken up in a new house full of strangers, able to see and hear everything, with liquid fire burning my throat. My flight or fight instincts kicked in and Rose had made the mistake of getting in my way. Not even pausing to think I'd grabbed her and tossed her ass right through the wall before taking off into the woods. My actions had shocked the others and I was gone before anyone could intercept me. I didn't know where I was going or what I was searching for until I'd come across a deer and taken it down before I'd realized what I was doing. With my throat still burning, I'd tackled a few more deer before collapsing on the ground covered in blood. That was how Jasper found me some time later, staring up at the cloudless sky.

_~Flashback~_

"_First hunt is always the messiest," he joked, approaching me slowly with his palms down and his head slightly lowered. _

_I should have been intimidated by him, but his smile was comforting and something about him screamed that I could trust him and not to be afraid. _

"_I killed Bambi," I moaned brokenly, wincing at the musical quality of my voice. Had I always sounded like a wind chime on crack?_

"_Bambi," he repeated with an amused smile. A shy smile graced my lips as I sat up. He was blond like my James, but with a head full of unruly curls that I itched to run my fingers through. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked. "We haven't been properly introduced," he drawled and I picked up a very slight southern accent. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen at your service ma'am," he executed a little bow causing me to smile wider "And you are?"_

"_My name is . . .," I trailed off thinking hard for a minute._

"_Take your time," he encouraged as he stared at me expectantly. What was my name? _

"_Isabella Swan," I told him triumphantly a few seconds later not sure if I should offer him my hand or not._

"_It's ok Izzy you won't hurt me and I won't hurt you," he assured sitting down across from me on the ground. He laid his hands palm up on his knees, still appearing harmless, but I knew different. There was a sense of danger about him, flowing off his body in a "I can rip you apart with my bare hands" kind of way. It seemed totally at odds with the cute grin he was aiming my way. I mean those were a serious set of dimples staring back at me._

_I tilted my head as I rolled the name around on my tongue, positive no one had ever called me that before "Izzy?"_

_He shrugged "Do you mind?"_

_I thought about it for a second and decided I liked how it sounded "No I don't mind." _

_He was watching me like a hawk and for the first time I felt uncomfortable under his golden stare, "Do I have something on my face?"_

"_You mean besides the animal blood? Nah your all clear," we both laughed at his jest before I quieted down again. _

_I wasn't sure how long we sat there just staring at each other before something surfaced in my mind and I shot him a panicked look, "I won't kill humans!"_

"_Easy, lil darlin. We only hunt animals," he assured me gently "You have no idea how much that will please the family. We weren't sure what your choice would be once you woke up."_

"_I don't want to be like her," I hissed viciously, remembering what had brought me here. "I want you to kill me if I ever do. Understand?"_

"_Understood, but I can promise you won't be."_

"_How can you be so sure?" I asked him suspiciously._

_He smiled confidently, "Because you are something special, Isabella Swan."_

_I snorted, "Yeah right!"_

"_You are," he insisted. "And you'll have me to help you every step of the way," he promised standing up and offering me his hand._

_~End Flashback~_

And that had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I loved all the Cullen's, even Rose on a good day, but I absolutely adored Jasper. From that day forward, he'd been my best friend and partner in crime. Since he had the most experience with newborns, due to his horrible past, he'd been appointed my "keeper" for lack of a better word.

In those first few months, I'd been temperamental and quick to explode if you so much as looked at me wrong. I was like a bull with a red cape; the color red would send me into a spiraling rage for days. Red reminded me of all those wild curls _she_ tossed carelessly as she stood over me, destroying my future. Even now I still couldn't stand the color and I looked forward to someday setting each strand of hair on fire with the special lighter Jasper had given me for that momentous moment. The day my eyes turned completely golden, the entire family had released a collective sigh; they'd gotten a little tired of replacing mirrors.

Jasper took me under his wing and taught me how to channel my anger into more useful things like fighting. He'd trained me to be just as deadly as he could be when unleashed. I was proud to say that I could take all three Cullen boys down at the same time. Of course it helped that I had that nifty little shield to back me up. Edward, the mind reader, couldn't read me. So he actually had to rely on skill alone to take me down. Jaspers gift didn't work as well on me as it did with others, so the same went for him. Poor Emmett just didn't like fighting women, so he barely put any force behind his attacks. I only sparred with the three of them. They were the most skilled fighters out of the family. I wanted to be on my A game when I met up with Red again. We definitely had some unfinished business.

Thanks to the conversation I'd inadvertently walked in on earlier, Red now had a name. According to Alice, Victoria and her mate, I stuttered at that reference, were attracting the attention of the Volturi. They killed without thought of covering their tracks and the Italians were growing tired of cleaning up their mess. I'd had the pleasure of meeting the brothers recently and though they'd been nothing but kind to me, I could tell the last place you wanted to end up was on their shit list. So far Victoria and James had been able to evade the Volturi, but Alice had told Carlisle that James was going to die. The words had barely been out of her mouth before I flipped my shit. I'd stormed in demanding to be told what was going on.

They'd tried to sidetrack me, but I knew what I'd heard. Alice had finally spilled the beans. While in Italy for Emmett and Chelsea's wedding, Aro had informed Carlisle of a problem going on in Seattle that needed immediate attention. Since we were the closet coven with useful gifts, he'd asked that Carlisle do a little investigating and report back to them. It hadn't taken the Cullen's long to put two and two together. Unsure of how to tell me, they'd kept it a secret for as long as they could. I got the impression from that statement and the looks on their faces; they'd never planned on telling me.

I'd yelled out, asking them why and they'd told me they'd only wanted to protect me and didn't want to see me hurt. They were worried that if I went to save James, I might get caught in the crossfire when the Volturi sent their cleanup crew after them.

Protecting me or not, it was not their call to make. James was the only reason I'd chosen this existence. If not for him, I would have gladly died that day. If I died trying to save him now, then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: I'd planned on waiting a week to post this but I was a little impatient and since it's finished I figured what the heck go for it! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter next one should be up next week sometime.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes on Fire-Chapter Three

A/N Last I checked I didn't own it S.M. does, I am just playing in her sandbox. Thanks to TheUnderStudy & JaspersBella for looking this over for me. As usual I hope you enjoy and a review would make me feel Oh so special :)

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm not sure how long I laid there, time just blended together as light skies faded to dark, only to repeat the process over and over again. My anger had long since burned down to mildly pissed, to a point I could understand Alice and her motives but it still grated on my nerves. I couldn't leave James to his fate anymore than she could have when she found me in that ally.

Usually I would have returned home, uttered an apology and let Alice kick my ass in a game of scrabble but it felt kind of nice to just do nothing, Alice always keep us busy. Usually it was for a good cause like building shelters for battered women, or organizing food and clothing drives for people affected by natural disasters. Contributing to those things wasn't what irked my nerves; in fact, that part made me feel like my existence truly meant something. It was the people constantly breezing in and out of my bedroom without knocking, telling me what to do and how to do it, or inviting themselves along on hunting trips that grinded my gears.

There was a little guilt for the worry I was causing but I couldn't help how I felt. Prior to my change, I'd been a loaner needing only my books, music, and eventually James to keep me company. I needed privacy like I used to need air to breathe; living in a house full of people had been wearing on my nerves for some time now. I'd tried explaining this to Alice several months ago but her feelings had gotten hurt and I'd ended up apologizing. The only one who seemed to understand was Jasper; even he enjoyed escaping to his study for personal time. Lack of privacy was one of the main reasons I was in no hurry to return to Idaho just yet.

I'd phone in eventually but, for now, I was content to hang out in Forks surrounded by the memories of my father and plotting how I was going to find James. The latter part hadn't produced many ideas which spiked my frustration levels. I wasn't very far from Seattle, which was where they'd been spotted last; I could start there but I didn't have their scents and I wasn't that great of a tracker. I was even considering asking the Italians if I could be responsible for their deposal, that way I could kill her and rescue him without anyone else getting hurt in the process. Once James had reformed and was no longer a threat to our existence, they would have to let him live right? They'd pardoned Jasper after he'd brought them Maria's pieces to be burned and Jasper had done a thousand times worse during his time spent in her army. I still shuddered at some of the things he'd told me about that era of his life, if he hadn't killed the skank already, she would be number two on my murder, death, kill list.

I rolled onto my back staring at the ceiling in contemplation. I sat up as a thought flourished in my mind. Maybe I could call Emmett and see if any of the Guard knew anything else about Victoria's habits. Maybe if I could establish a pattern in their attacks, I could narrow down where they were headed and cut them off. I fell back against the pillows with a sigh. I'd have to wait. I couldn't interrupt his honeymoon, even I wasn't that selfish. I smiled thinking of my brother and his new bride, when he'd first told me about her I'd been skeptical about their union. She was a human drinker, he was not, but Emmett had assured me everything would work out. I'd scoffed and given him a _Yeah__right_ before flouncing away in anger.

It was hard for me to trust vampires of the red eyed variety, the thought of them killing senselessly and destroying lives pissed me off. During my time in Italy I'd been revolted by the way the Volturi procured their meals but I had no power to stop it. I'd even reminded Emmett it was one of those red eyed freaks that had brutally introduced me into their world. He'd assured me Chelsea wasn't like Victoria, but the crimson color of her eyes told me otherwise. He'd pleaded with me to see past that and get to know her, but I'd refused and told him I would not be at the wedding.

Was I being childish? Probably, but I was worried about Emmett and what this union could mean. There was a possibility he would change to her diet. Emmett loved to please as it was - he was already intending to stay in Italy after they were married. I couldn't see him remaining all golden eyed while everyone else around him feasted on humans. I didn't think I could still call him _brother_ if that happened.

Needless to say I'd found myself in Italy after Jasper had put a figurative boot up my ass about family being there for family no matter what, preparing to be a bridesmaid in a wedding I wanted no part of. I hadn't seen Emmett or Chelsea since the day I'd stormed away from him. Come to find out I'd been worried for nothing - Chelsea had walked down the aisle with sparkling golden eyes and all my reservations had melted away. Anyone willing to change their lifestyle to be with my brother was definitely okay in my book. So yeah, I would wait until they returned before I started Operation Kill a Bitch. As anxious as I was to get James back, I owed it to Emmett and Chelsea to not ruin their honeymoon.

I laid there for awhile longer imaging the life we would have together before thirst finally forced me out of bed. From day one Jasper had drilled it into my head to never allow myself to go too long without feeding; it would decrease my chances of slipping. Judging by the darkness of my eyes and the venom scorching my throat, I was toeing a very fine line. I showered and dressed while watching the weather forecast. Surprise, surprise it would rain all day with zero chance of sun. Gotta love Forks!

Venom pooled in my mouth reminding me I needed to shake a tail feather before I bit into the first thing I came across.

~Flashback~

_Jasper and I were running through the woods playing a game of hide and seek. I'd been a vampire for three months and was bored as hell. I was only allowed out on our property because it was so isolated there wasn't any chance of me encountering humans and someone always had to be with me. I knew it was for the best, but that didn't stop me from feeling smothered and envious when the others went into town. Jasper, picking up on my growing discontent, tried to keep me occupied even if it was playing silly childish games._

_I was hiding high in a tree when the smell hit me. My only indication Jasper had caught a whiff was his quiet "Oh shit!" before he yelled for me to hold my breath, but it was too late. I was too focused on the smell as venom pooled in my mouth; I wanted it, had to have it, and could already imagine sinking my teeth into the succulent piece of flesh whose heart beat called to me like a sirens song. _

_Game forgotten, I ignored Jasper's warning shout as I took off in the direction of that song. My teeth had been inches away from ripping into the dazed hunter's throat when Jasper tackled me to the ground. _

"_No, Bella!"_

_Roaring in fury, I kicked him, sending him flying backwards as I scrambled back to the moaning man. Venom dripped out of my mouth in anticipation. Jasper grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the nearest tree. The tree splintered under the weight of my body but that didn't slow me down. I jumped back up, hissing and growling._

_Jasper crouched in front of the man protectively "Izzy," he commanded "You have to stop. You don't want to kill this man!"_

"_Mine," I snarled. I was wild in my attacks; the smell of blood making me crazed as I tried getting around him. Jasper tracked my movements expertly blocking when I flinted, blocking the hits I aimed at his face and chest. I screamed in fury that he would deny me what was rightfully mine. I'd kill him to get what I wanted. _

_More blood seeped from the man's head wound distracting me long enough for Jasper to charge at me. Our bodies collided and we hit the ground hard with Jasper landing on top of me._

"_I won't let you do this, remember what you made me promise. I don't want to hurt you," he pleaded as I struggled against him "Damn it Izzy fight it," he roared when I sank my teeth into his shoulder "I couldn't live with myself if I had to kill you!"_

"_Get off," I screamed bucking upwards, trying to throw him off._

"_Bella, I won't let you do this," he murmured close to my ear. "Remember James," he urged wrapping one hand around my throat to keep me from biting him "Focus on James and remember," he repeated over and over in my ear until something clicked in my brain and I finally stopped thrashing beneath him._

"_Jasper," I breathed seeing the look on his face._

"_Bella," he choked out gathering me in his arms._

"_I'm okay," I murmured over and over to him "I'm okay," I repeated louder just as Emmett and Edward crashed into the clearing _

~End Flashback~

Luckily the man had walked away with nothing but a nasty bump on his head and no memory of what trespassing had almost cost him. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. I would always carry the guilt of what I had almost done. If it hadn't been for Jasper I would have been a murderer just like her. Jasper had admitted to me he'd been scared he would lose me that day. He'd been having a hard time restraining me and almost let me go when I bit him. I'd broken down in his arms vowing from that day forward I'd work on controlling my reaction to blood. Carlisle had brought home bagged blood at my request and we'd started working on my will power to resist that very even. It had taken a while but I'd mastered it. I would hunt every day if I had to if it insured my control never slipped again.

After a successful hunt, I decided a trip into Port Angeles was needed. Eventually people would notice the Swan residence was no longer empty. I needed clothes, brown contacts, and a charger for my dead cell phone before the nosy town folks started swinging by. I could probably go stay at the old Cullen house to avoid it, but that wasn't home to me.

I made a quick trip to my bedroom, grabbed the cash Alice had left for me, and dashed out of the house. I usually hated shopping of any kind but I was very excited about the opportunity to go without Alice and her chirpy voice raving about the joys of Jimmy Choo and Vera Wang. I wondered if her visions ever showed her how close she came to having one of those Jimmy Choo pumps rammed in her esophagus?

**JPOV~ Back in Idaho**

I didn't know if I envied him or hated him. I'd never met him nor did I care too. Truthfully, if she never saw him again I would be happier than a pig in shit but then she wouldn't be. He was standing in the way of everything I'd ever wanted.

Everything she did was for him, this life, all the training. What would it be like to have someone love me that completely? Who was I kidding? The real question was what would it be like to have her love me that completely?

There were times I felt that if there was no James I'd stand a chance but then. . .

"How long are you going to sit out here pouting?" Edward's voice cut through my thoughts seconds after I caught his scent. Fuck! Had he caught any of that? I risked a glance at him but his expression gave nothing away.

"I'm not pouting. I'm brooding," I corrected, picking up a rock and skipping it across the lake. It was an activity that had occupied my mind for the last few hours. I had no desire to return to the house yet.

"The brooding vampire, how cliché," he teased taking a seat next to me on the ground.

I rolled my eyes refusing to smile "What do you want, Edward?"

"Figured you could use some company," he said, shrugging as he picked up a pebble and flicked it across the water surface. We both watched in silence as the stone ruffled the calm surface before sinking.

"Shouldn't you be home cheering up your wife?"

"Rose will be ok. After a few decades together you learn when to give each other a little space," he sighed "I love her but sometimes," he made a strangling motion with his hands.

The corner of my mouth tilted into a reluctant smile "Good thing we don't sleep. I suspect you would be on the couch tonight."

He shrugged. "That may be true, but I didn't come out here to discuss Rose, although I wish you two would kiss and make up already. I hate when you two fight and, though she'll never admit it, so does she."

"It's been three days Edward three fucking days and still no word," I exploded running agitated hands through my hair. My curls were all over the place from the constant tugging and pulling. I think I was going to be the first vampire in history to go bald. I'd called and texted her begging her to call and let me know where she was but she hadn't returned any of them. I was going to wring her beautiful neck for worrying me.

"Alice still can't see her," he admitted. "I think we taught her a little to well."

"I just wish I knew where she was," I sighed cursing her shield for the hundredth time. It was like her own little personal shell keeping everyone out until she wished to let them in. I lay back in the grass staring up at the sky, willing it to have the answers I needed.

"I think if you put your mind to it you can narrow down a few places she might be," he offered cryptically, causing me to sit up and glare at him.

"Do you know something I don't know?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know I wouldn't keep something like that from you and personally I'm a little offended you would even think I would! All I'm saying is you know Bella better than any of us. I just think you can figure it out if you thought about it hard enough."

"Edward I…"

"Look, I am just as worried about her as you are. She left so angry, I am scared she will do something stupid. . . ."

"Like go looking for James alone," I finished for him. I may not be a mind reader but it was pretty clear what he was thinking.

"Amongst other things," he agreed. "I am confident that Bella can take care of herself but Victoria has been around for a very long time and we all know just the thought of this woman sends Bella into a blinding rage which makes her sloppy. Just one little mistake and. . . ."

"No need to spell it out," I growled. I'd been working hard with Bella on that. I wanted her to be able to focus no matter what or who was thrown her way but she hadn't mastered that lesson yet.

"I'm also worried about James and how he may perceive Bella. I'm sure he was everything great pre vampire years but based on what I've heard he's fully embraced the darker side of our nature. Our investigation shows that he is ferociously protective of Victoria, he may not even remember Bella."

I knew he was right. I'd even warned Bella countless times that the man she remembered and loved may no longer exist, but she refused to accept the possibility. Bella was positive that, once he took one look at her, he would remember and they could start over. Wishful thinking for a fool Rosalie often taunted when she wanted to get under Bella's skin but my little darling's hope never dimmed. Silently I kind of agreed with Rosalie, I knew better than anyone how hard it was to give up the dark side. The taste and smell of human blood was seductive, the thrill of the hunt orgasmic. Who would want to give that up willing?

"You did," Edward answered. I slanted him a dirty look and he shrugged in apology.

"And my reasons may not mean jack shit to James. I've done enough killing and torture to last me a life time, it was time."

"I hope, for Bella's sake, this all works out," Edward sighed.

I hoped so too because there would be nowhere James or Victoria could run or hide if they hurt Bella. Edward's eyes flickered at the dark thoughts he could hear racing through my mind but he didn't comment on them.

"I guess that's a road we will cross when we get there," I told him, jumping up signaling the end to the conversation. I needed a distraction. "Come on let's go. . ."

Edward was up and running before the words were out of my mouth. "Last one to the state line is a rotten egg!"

"Cheating mind reader," I yelled glaring at the back of his head as I ran to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. As usual I don't own it SM does. Thanks to idealskeptic & TheUnderstudy for making it look pretty for me. Let me know you enjoyed by reviewing please:)

* * *

><p>Eyes on Fire<p>

"It's about time you answer the damn phone," Emmett exploded the second he heard my voice on the line.

"Emmy," I squealed. "Is that you?"

"Drop the cute shit, you know exactly who this is! Where are you?"

"How is Chelsea?" I asked sweetly. "Are you enjoying your honeymoon?"

"Isabella," he growled in warning.

Uh oh, Emmett was really pissed - he very rarely called me Isabella.

"Are you not enjoying the island?" I asked innocently.

"Don't try and change the subject," he barked. "If you don't tell me where you are, I will hunt you down and, when I find you, I will take you across my knee so quick it will make your head spin. Now, I'll ask again as nice as possible. Where. The. Fuck. Are. You?"

"Such language," I teased lightly.

"Don't play with me, Bells."

"Emmett, do you really think I am scared of you?"

"You should be."

"Ha and, might I add, ha," I scoffed. "First off, I doubt your wife would be thrilled with the fact you would even think to cut your honeymoon short just to chase after lil' ole me. Secondly, I'd rip your hand off if it even looked like you were considering spanking me."

I could hear Chelsea whispering to Emmett to calm down as he growled at me. I smirked slightly; it was so easy to push my brother bear's buttons.

"Don't push your luck, little one. I've always taken it easy on you in the past but this childish behavior has got to stop. You can't just run off every time you hear something you don't like!"

"Would you rather the alternative?"

He sucked in a breath knowing exactly what I meant "You need anger management!"

Rolling my eyes, I sat down on the sofa and started pulling clothes out of shopping bags. In a move very unlike me, I'd gone a little overboard with the shopping but there'd been a killer sale. "If you called to lecture me you can save it. I am not a child and I am not interested in being treated as such!"

"Then stop acting like one! No one has heard from you in days, people are worried. . . ."

"You mean Jasper is worried," I butted in. I had multiple messages from him and a few more had come through since I'd turned my phone on. I knew I should respond, and I eventually would, but I knew if we spoke now I he would ask me where I was and I would cave in and tell him. Before I knew it, he would be standing on my doorstep with that crooked grin of his, the one he knew melted me to mush, and I wouldn't have the strength to turn him away. I did miss him but he wanted me home in Idaho and I wanted to be in Forks.

"Everyone is worried," he corrected me with a sigh. "You ran off with nothing more than the clothes on your back, mad as hell. You should have at least taken Jasper with you."

"He's the one that spilled the beans, didn't he," I asked, holding up a lilac colored off the shoulder top for inspection.

"I haven't even spoken to Jasper. He was out when I called, but Rosalie was pretty chatty."

I rolled my eyes, why was I not surprised? I could picture quite clearly the exact tone of voice she used to tell him about Bella's latest antics.

"Figures," I mumbled. "I bet she bitched and moaned about how inconsiderate and selfish I was being."

Emmett's silence told me I was spot on. "That's unimportant…"

"You would think she would be happy I was gone so she could…."

"Bella," he sighed in frustration "I didn't call to discuss Rose. We are talking about you and…"

I cut him off. "Emmett, I'll call, I promise. My phone was dead and I had no other means of communication. I just brought a new charger today and it's charging as we speak. Don't worry I'll call," I assured him.

"You better," he warned. "Or at least drop your damn shield so Alice can see you and know you're alright. I'd hate to have to send Demetri to fetch your ass if you don't comply."

I gulped at the mention of Demetri. I sure as hell didn't want to encounter him under any circumstances. I'd met him at the wedding and I was not keen to be on the receiving end of those burgundy eyes. He wasn't huge like Emmett or Felix but something about him made me uneasy. "I am not a dog!"

"Listen, Bella, until I know where you are, I can't relax and if I can't relax my honeymoon will be shot to hell, and if my honeymoon is shot to hell poor Chelsea will be miserable. Now ask yourself, is that fair to Chelsea?"

Damn he was good! He knew I still felt guilty about my actions leading up to the wedding and he wasn't above using it to his advantage.

"I never thought I'd see the day Emmett McCarty Cullen would resort to emotional blackmail," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I would never," he protested in outrage. "But is it working?"

"You suck," I grumbled. This was the very reason I'd been avoiding phone calls. Jasper and Emmett were the emotional tag team duo champs when it came to making me see reason. If one failed the other was there to jump in and finish the job.

"Listen, Bells, I promise I won't give your location away but I just need to know."

He sounded so sincere I just had to tell him. I hated making Emmett feel anything other than happy. If I was capable of it I would kick my own ass at this moment for stressing him out so much.

"Fine," I relented. "I'm in Forks."

"Forks as in your hometown Forks?"

"I certainly didn't mean as in forks you eat with!"

"You know, Bella, no one likes a smart ass. What the hell are you doing there?"

"I just needed to come home," I sighed, knowing he would never understand even if I tried to explain. They'd been vampires longer than me, their ties to their old lives was pretty much gone.

"Do you need me to wire you some money?"

"Actually, no." I told him about the note and the money Alice had left for me before launching into my shopping adventure. It truly was rather fun without the fashion queen trailing me.

"You brought a car without Rose?" he asked in disbelief.

I shrugged as if he could see me. "She wasn't around to give her expertise, I needed something now, not later. "

"But a 1982 Pontiac Trans Am! The damn thing is older than you!"

"Emmett, you'll love Kitt…,"

"Kitt," he interrupted in a questioning tone.

"Yes, Kitt short for kitten…"

He groaned in disbelief. "You nicknamed your car kitten?"

I blew out a frustrated breath. "Yes, Emmett, if you shut up long enough I'll tell you the reason why!"

He snickered. "By all means, carry on, I have to hear this."

I rolled my eyes at his tone refusing to let him dim my delight. "She looks just like the car from _Knight__Rider _minus the cool talking voice. The previous owner took really good care of her," I said as my voice rose with excitement. It had been love at first sight when I'd first seen the car and I'd made the owner an offer he couldn't refuse. "Everything on the inside is brand new, barely any miles on it, and the ride is so smooth it's like butter, baby. I'll have the windows tinted tomorrow for those sunny days that make us oh so sparkly. If you're nice to me, I'll even let you take it for a spin when you come home to visit!"

He chuckled despite the fact that he was upset with me. "Thanks for reminding me, which was the reason for my original call. I spoke to Chelsea and we decided we wanted to spend a few weeks in Idaho before returning to Italy. With all the wedding mess that was going on she barely got to interact with you, she really wants to get to know you, Bells."

"I'd love that. Keep me posted on when you will be home and I will make sure I am there."

"Aren't you going home soon?"

"I'll be there when you get back."

"Bella. . ."

"No, Emmett, I will go home when I am good and ready. If it makes you feel any better from this day forward I will do annual check ins. Deal?"

"Do I really have a choice in this matter?"

"Not really, but I figured if I gave you the illusion you did you'd feel better."

"Fine, Bells, but please don't do anything stupid. Don't let yourself go too long without hunting and if you need me… us," he corrected quickly, "We can be on the next flight out and you know Jasper is only one phone call away."

"Emmett, you worry too much," I chided him gently. "Now hang up the phone and go tap your wife's gorgeous ass."

Emmett was still choking and sputtering when I hit the end call button, I started jumping around fist pumping in glee over the little nugget of information he'd just dropped in my lap. With them in Idaho I could start planning my next move. I could practically feel James back in my arms.

~Somewhere on a beautiful Island~

Emmett POV

"I can't believe she hung up on me!"

"I can," Chelsea teased, plucking the cell phone from my fingers. "You do know Bella is a big girl right?"

"Of course I know that."

"Then stop treating her like a child," she chastised gently. "You will only push her away if you continue."

I sighed, pulling her into my lap. "I can't help it; I'll always worry about her even when she's 150 years old."

"Awww," Chelsea cooed wrapping her arms around my neck. "That is so sweet. Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you're in protect mode?"

"I may have heard it once or twice," I murmured, nuzzling my nose into her neck. I just couldn't seem to get enough of her scent, it was a mixture of cherry blossoms and honey. "But it means so much more coming from you."

"Mmm," she breathed, "I wish I'd had a brother just like you."

I pulled back with a grin. "Thank God you didn't or I'd never have gotten anywhere near you."

She gave me a saucy wink. "Oh, we'd have found a way."

I wiggled my eyebrows playfully "Oh I know we would have!"

Laughing she leaned in for a kiss before pulling back "I am curious though, are you going to call the family and let them know where she is?"

"Unfortunately, no," I sighed unhappily. "I promised her I wouldn't and I can't break that promise or she'll rip my balls off."

"Not even Jasper," she asked curiously.

"I told her I would tell no one," I sighed, hating the fact I'd agreed to it. "I would feel so much better if Jasper went and hauled her ass home though."

"You're not worried about what Jasper will do when he finds out you knew?"

"Should I be?"

Chelsea smiled. "I may not be able to see bonds like Marcus but I have seen the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking."

"What do you mean looks at her?" I asked slowly. Was I missing something?

She shot me an incredulous look. "Are you guys all blind? He looks at her as if she is the greatest thing to ever grace this world, as if she's home to him."

I thought for a moment but shook the notion. "Nah, I'm sure it's not like that. Jasper…"

"Is in love with Bella," she stated firmly "If one of my brothers had danced with me the way Jasper danced with Bella at the wedding it would have been creepy. Like Flowers in the Attic creepy," she said with a shuddered.

I raised an eyebrow "Flowers in the Attic?"

She waved my question away "Not important and really not the same thing but my point is there is something there."

"Chelsea I am sure you are just imaging things. We are in love and now that J and B are your family you want the same for them."

She shook her head tapping a finger to her temple. "Trust me honey a women knows these things."

I shook my head, refusing to accept what she was telling me. Jasper cared about Bella but not in that way, right? I would have picked something up, Chelsea had to be wrong.

"Either way I will deal with Jasper's anger when the time comes. I can handle him; Bella, however is a whole different ball game. Need I remind you of the endangerment to my balls?"

Chelsea chuckled. "Don't worry baby I'll protect you from wittle ole Bella."

I snorted at her tone "You haven't seen wittle ole Bella in action yet! Badass should have been her middle name."

"I swear, the more I hear about her, the more I love her. I can't wait to spend more time with her, I think we will get along just fine."

I laughed. "Yes, she is a little spit fire. I don't call her hurricane Bells for nothing, that girl has been a handful since the day Alice brought her home. Jasper has always been able to handle her better than any of us, for her to run away and not even speak to him is a testament of how upset she was. They are lucky she only threw a door through the window."

Chelsea covered her laugh with a cough. "I would have loved to have seen that."

"Oh, I have plenty of stories I can share with you but I'll save it for a sunny day." She squealed with laughter as I picked her up and spun her around. "For now I am going to do as my sister ordered and tap my wife's gorgeous ass."

Chelsea giggled in between raining kisses on my neck and jaw as I carried her off to the hot tub.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N As stated previously I don't own it although me and the bank account sure wish we did. To my lovely ladies TheUnderstudy and Idealskeptic, thanks for whipping it into shape for me. Hate it or live it a review would be nice please :) enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter Five- Eyes On Fire<p>

The cemetery was deserted when I arrived. _Perfect_, I thought as I climbed out of the car. I didn't need anyone around to witness my grief. I took a moment to collect the items I'd brought with me and started a slow walk up the grassy knoll where my father was buried. The grass was still wet from the rain we'd had late last night and I couldn't help but think how perfect this weather was for my somber mood.

Prior to leaving Forks, I'd go visit my Dad every Sunday. It had become something of a ritual; I'd come home on the weekends from school to clean the house, make sure the lawn was mowed, pack myself a small lunch and snacks before going to visit his grave. I would sit for hours filling him in on school, the new Chief of Police who had been deemed a complete moron, the gossip swirling around about Jessica and the fact she'd come home from college pregnant with a baby that wasn't Mike Newton's. I'd tried hard not to laugh when I told him how shocked the town was when the baby came out half Chinese, and how every ones eyes had immediately turned to Ben Chaney. It had been oddly therapeutic and I often left feeling like I could maybe just maybe make it through one more day.

About a month after James and I had started dating, I'd broken my Sunday ritual of coming alone and invited James to come along with me. I know it sounded strange but I always felt like Charlie was still around seeing and hearing everything going on and I wanted him to meet the best thing that had ever happened to me. James bless his heart had been such a good sport about the whole thing. He'd sat down on the ground next to Charlie's grave marker, introduced himself, I stood gawking in awe as James told Charlie his history. That was the day I had fallen in love with him, that was the day I told myself this man was a keeper.

Unlike most people, James understood what I was going through to a degree. He'd lost both parents at a young age in a car accident. The only family he'd had was a distant aunt on his father's side who couldn't be bothered to take in a grieving little boy who woke up at night screaming for his parents. He'd been bounced from one foster home to another before Louis Laurent, who preferred being called just Laurent, had finally taken him in. Laurent had been raised in France but migrated to America in his twenties, he'd never married nor had kids of his own he'd been too wrapped up in work and making a name for himself as a composer. The music world had been his wife and mistress, his compositions his children. It wasn't until he'd retired that he finally realize the things he'd given up in lieu of his career. Seeing his peers with their wives, children, and now grandchildren had struck a chord in his soul, he had no one to leave his legacy too, no one to carry on his name when he finally departed this life.

The adoption agencies had given him a hard time about adopting due to his age and marital status. So, frustrated, he'd done the next best thing and became a foster parent. He'd been a day shy of sixty when he'd taken in the twelve year old James. By that time no one had wanted to foster James, he'd gotten a reputation for being a problem child.

"_But not Laurent,"_ I remember him telling me with a fond smile on his face _"He'd seen the child I was and the man he knew I could be with the proper guidance."_

In the beginning it hadn't been all kittens and rainbows, but Laurent had worked patiently with James, eventually earning his trust. James had admitted he usually ran away before the foster family could give him away; it hurt less. Once he realized Laurent wasn't going to give him away like the others had, he'd stopped being a prick and embraced his new father. My heart had broken hearing his tales, but his years with Laurent had been good for him. Once a barely D student, he'd started getting straight A's, played sports and, for the first time in his life, made friends. Laurent had taken him on vacations that I had only ever dreamed of. James had described each trip in such detail that it was as if I was there with him going snorkeling in Aruba, touring the wine vineyards in Italy. I would sigh in envy as we flipped through the pictures documenting their adventures.

I wish I could have met Laurent. I wanted to thank him for raising such a fine young man, but he'd died of a massive heart attack the summer James turned eighteen.

James had been devastated, but he'd still gone on to college like Laurent had wanted of him and graduated with a bachelor's degree in psychology. He'd been working on his masters when we'd met, his dream had been to help kids dealing with the same issues he'd battled with before Laurent had saved him. Even in death Laurent had made sure James didn't want for anything he'd left him practically everything. In reality he didn't have to work but James had refused to dishonor Laurent's memory by being a bum. He'd invested the money in stocks only using what was needed to pay for tuition, books, food, and maintaining the small apartment he was renting in Port Angeles. I had access to all his personal info and, with the help of the Cullen's, continued making the investments in his name. Thanks to Jasper and Edward, James' capital had nearly doubled. He certainly would not return back to poverty.

Maybe we would finally get to take that trip to California we'd been planning. James wanted to show me where he had grown up and take me to visit Laurent's grave. Those plans had fallen through thanks to… No I wouldn't think about her. I was not about to let her taint my time with Charlie like she'd tainted every other aspect of my existence.

I quickened my pace and smiled as Charlie's spot came into view. His stone rested under a weeping willow tree facing east. Someone, probably Billy had kept the area nice and neat. There were fresh flowers laid on his grave and I wondered briefly who could have left them. Billy certainly wasn't the type to leave flowers. Sinking to my knees, I traced over the poem by Udiah I'd had inscribed on the black stone committing the texture and feel to memory as I mouthed the words:

This life has now passed away  
>They are with the Lord today<br>Enjoying a better life anew  
>Their memory shall we carry through<br>Until we again rendezvous

I sat back on my heels and looked around before starting to unpack the bag I'd brought with me. I'd packed a thermoses full of blood just in case I got hungry, a small boom box with a CD consisting some of Charlie's favorite music, and a six pack of Rainer. I put that back in the bag and set it off to the side for later and hopped up to unroll the blanket I'd thrown in the mix. Sitting on the ground didn't bother me but I'd hate to get my jeans all muddy and wet.

"I've missed you, Daddy," I said softly, folding myself into the lotus position so that I faced him. I leaned over and hit the play button and smiled as Eric Clapton "Tears in Heaven" started playing. "I want to apologize for not visiting in so long but life has been a little crazy. Actually crazy would be an understatement," I went on to give him a run down of all the craziness that had occurred. I stumbled over the parts about Victoria. Rage shimmered just under the surface as I recounted the events of that night but I pushed it down. I would deal with her later. I filled him in on the Cullen's and what each one meant to me.

"Daddy, you would love Jasper. He has been my rock and mentor through this all. We go together like peas and carrots," I joked knowing how much Charlie loved _Forrest Gump_. "I wish you could meet him, Dad, knowing him has been one of the only bright spots in my life these last few years. I've had some rough days battling with the constant craving for blood, the depression over not knowing where James is, missing you… I don't know what would have become of me if not for him."

I fell silent before continuing "I've been thinking a lot lately about what finding James could mean. I am not sure if he will want to stay with the Cullen's. They say he is more than welcome, but what if he doesn't want to stay," I laughed knowing exactly what Charlie would tell me. He would tell me to stop worrying and tackle that issue when it arrived. I knew I was being silly, but I had no idea what horrors James was being subjected to under Victoria's rule. Did he ever think of me? Had he ever tried to escape? Did he think I was dead and that is why he stayed?

An image of a red eyed despondent James popped into my head. I imagined him recreating the lines of my face in his mind as I had done with his plenty of times remembering, wanting, wondering intermingling. His eyes void of emotion would focus on Victoria as she fed of a hapless victim thinking today would be the day he'd do it. Today would be the day he would finally break free.

"What the hell are you doing?" a harsh voice demanded, breaking me out of my day dreams. I jumped at the crack in the voice and turned around to face the one person I'd thought I'd never see again.

"Visiting my father, what does it look like?" I snapped. Jasper would rip me a new asshole if he knew I'd allowed someone to sneak up on me. I'd been so lost in thought I hadn't noticed I was no longer alone.

"We don't like your kind around here." The wind chose that moment to shift and my nose twitched as I picked up his scent. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't a scent I'd want to roll around in either.

My eyes narrowed as I jumped up to face the intruder. "And exactly what is my kind?" I asked in a low tone. My mind had already formulated three different attack strategies and escape plans I could use if needed. I didn't think he would attack me but there was just something about him that had my warning bells blaring full blast.

"Leech," he spat as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

I gave him a blank look. "I'm sorry, is that a new way of calling me a bitch or something?"

"What the hell happened to you, Bella?"

My arms crossed over my chest as I stood facing Jacob Black. My eyes traveled over him noting that he'd gotten taller and brawnier. He'd cut his dark hair short and I slightly praised whatever deity had been responsible for that. I had not been a fan of his long hair, mainly because he used to make me sit there and comb it out for him after we'd go swimming in La Push. His tangles had tangles and it would take forever!

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" I cooed after I finished ogling his form. Hey, I still could appreciate a fine man, and remodeled Jake was looking oh so yummy indeed. I wonder if I could get him to take his shirt off. You know, for research purposes, making sure he wasn't on steroids or something. Never mind the fact I would be able to smell it if he was.

His hands clenched into fist at his sides. "Answer the damn question, Bella!"

I was really getting tired of people telling me what to do and I resisted the urge to punt him in the knee cap.

"Listen, Jake, obviously you have some sort of problem with me being here visiting my own father's grave. I could care two shits what that problem is considering you dumped me and our friendship down the drain and never looked back all because you couldn't stand up to your bitch of a girlfriend or is she your wife now," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave Ang…"

I cut him off uninterested in his protest. "If you have something you want to say to me, something you feel you need to get off your chest fine, but not here. I will not sully my fathers grave with whatever crap you are about to spew. Got it?"

A slight smile started to form on his lips before he caught himself and started frowning again. Geez, tough crowd!

"Out of respect for Charlie, I will wait until we are somewhere else. Word on the street is you are staying at the house?"

"Well, it is my home - where the hell else would I stay?"

He rolled his eyes at my snarky tone. "I'll follow you back to your house."

"Well, whatever you have to say will have to wait. I'm not leaving right now," I informed him coldly. "I want to spend more time with my Dad and I am damn sure not cutting it short, especially for you."

Jacob glared at me and I mentally flipped him off before resuming my seat. "You are more than welcome to stay if you want, but I usually prefer to be here alone with him," I conceded, figuring he'd come to visit Charlie as well. As much as I wanted to slap his face for interrupting our time and then being a complete ass about it, I was still sort of glad to see him. When I wasn't thinking about James, or cutting a fool with Jasper, I sometimes thought about Jake and how his life was going. One of the things James had always told me was to let sleeping dogs do just that - sleep and if I ever saw Jacob again I should try to mend the broken threads of our friendship. Looking at the look on Jacob's face as he turned on his heel with a murmured _I'll see you later_,I somehow didn't think those threads would ever be mended.

"I wonder what his problem is," I murmured low as I stroked my hand along my father's stone again.

I stayed awhile longer before I decided it was time to go. After Jacob stalked off, I'd returned to my car and retrieved the acoustic guitar I'd brought along with me. Jasper had taught me how to play, using it as a method to help me learn to control my strength. I smiled remembering how many guitars we'd gone through before I'd finally been able to strum without breaking the damn thing. It had been so hard, contrary to popular belief and what people depicted in stories and movies, vampires did not do everything perfectly. We had to practice just like the average Joe. We were just lucky enough to retain the lessons quicker, therefore cutting the learning process in half.

The day I'd finally played a song without stumbling or snapping strings I'd jumped up and down in excitement before kissing Jasper full on the lips. The poor guy had been flustered under that show of affection but he'd laughed and spun me around as I screamed in glee. The rest of the family had come into the music room to see what the fuss was about before congratulating me on my achievement. My thoughts turned to Jasper while I tuned the guitar; he'd been weighing really heavy on my brain the last few days. I'd called eight times in the past two days and he was never home or unavailable, Alice mentioned he was spending a lot of time outdoors so I'd tried his cell but it kept going to voice mail. I strummed a few notes absently wondering where he could be and why he wasn't returning my calls. If he was giving me a taste of my own medicine I didn't like it, Jasper was always tolerant of my mood swings and tantrums, always coming to my defense when everyone else wanted to crucify me. Maybe I'd taken it for granted he would wait patiently for my phone call. Maybe he'd finally had enough of my shit and I was going to have to do some serious groveling to get back in his good graces. I couldn't have my ace not speaking to me, the thought of Jasper being angry with me left an empty void in my soul.

I missed him, missed seeing his face and as soon as I spoke to him I was going to extend an invite for him to visit me in Forks. Brightening at the thought I'd possibly see him soon I pushed Jasper to the back of my mind and played a selection of songs I knew my father had loved before flowing into one of his favorites "Walking in Memphis" by Marc Cohn. I sang loudly as I lost myself in the music, remembering how Charlie and I would dance around the living room while he sang the song. I'd play my imaginary guitar and laugh as he struck rock star poses. Waves of sadness washed over me as I strummed the last note.

If I could cry, I'd be bawling like a baby. Instead I gathered my possessions, stood up as I pulled a six pack of Rainer beer out of my back pack. "I really do miss you daddy, I hope wherever you are you can be proud of me. I know I won't always make the right decisions and I'll be doing something in the near future you may not approve of, but trust me when I say it has to be done." I popped the top on the beer and poured the entire 12 ounce can on his grave. "I love you," I whispered as the last drop hit the dirt. I leaned forward and kissed his name before walking away, leaving the remaining beer propped against his tomb stone.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes on Fire-Chapter Six

A/N Sorry for the little delay but holidays and blah,blah,blah. Still don't own it nor do I wish too, SM got it firmly on lock. Thanks to Idealskeptic & TheUnderstudy for looking this over for me. Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper-POV<strong>

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, breezing into my room without knocking. She eyed the duffel bag with interest as she hopped up on the dresser to watch me pack.

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked, tossing a few shirts and pants into the bag haphazardly. Rose and I still weren't on the best of terms but we were being civil towards each other.

"Nope," she said popping the p. "You are going to have wrinkles from hell if you don't fold those clothes properly."

"I could care less," I said, tossing in my Doc Martens and my Chucks "Not sure if you ever heard of this wonderful creation called an iron."

"An iron," she gasped, clutching her chest in mock shock. "What is this that you speak of?"

I chuckled. "You are such a smart ass!"

"You started it," she said with a grin. "Here let me do it," she offered, jumping down from her perch. "You would think you guys would learn by now," she continued with a sigh as she unpacked the cloths and set about repacking them neatly.

"Of course we have. We've learned how to get you women to do our packing," I said with a grin.

Her glower was ruined by the smile playing around her lips. "Yeah, well don't get used to it, buddy. I am feeling charitable today."

Meaning Edward still wasn't speaking to her. For reasons unknown to me the two lovebirds had been arguing like cats and dogs. Just the other day Edward had declared they were done until Rosalie got over herself and grew the fuck up. The rest of us had taken one look at each other and melted out of the house just as Rosalie's hand made contact with Edward's cheek. Alice had wanted to intervene but Carlisle had thrown his wife over his shoulder, given her ass a playful swat, and told her to keep her nose out of others' affairs. I'd barely been able to keep my laughter at bay; Carlisle rarely put Alice in her place.

"Things still rough between you two?" I asked gently.

She shrugged. "Rough would be an understatement."

"Maybe you just need to…"

"All done," she announced, zipping the bag with a flourish and tossing it to me as if it weighed nothing. "You never answered my question. Where are you going?"

I knew what I intended to do but I hadn't made any concrete decisions, just in case Alice was looking. "I have some business to take care of; I'll be back in a few days."

"With your precious Bella in tow?" she asked curiously.

"She's not my precious Bella," I snapped.

"But you'd like her to be," she speculated.

I kept my expression blank as I stared at her. "What are you talking about Rosalie?"

"You want to hug her ... You want to love her... You want to hug her... You want to smooch her," she sang in a singsong voice.

"Ok, first off I think you've watched way too much Miss Congeniality and secondly, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Really, Jazz, I may be blonde but I am far from stupid or blind," she walked around me as she spoke. "You think I don't see how you look at her," she leaned in close to whisper close to my ear. "How you touch her when you think no one is watching," she stepped back, sympathy clear in her eyes. "You love her and I feel sorry for that."

I shook my head in denial. "I don't… wait why sorry?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Jasper, you have to realize these feelings you harbor will never be returned. All Bella cares about is James and getting him back, he's the reason she chose this sorry existence, do you honestly think she will forget him and chose you?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business," I snapped, not needing to hear what I already knew deep in my heart.

"See that's the thing, you are my business. You're my brother and I don't want to see you hurt…"

"Bella wouldn't hurt me," I protested.

"Maybe not intentionally," she amended, "But once her prodigal man returns, you won't be a second or third thought in her mind."

"You don't know what you are talking about," I replied dismissively. Part of me wanted to be pissed at Rose and yell at her but there was no malice in her intent, only concern for my wellbeing. "What I feel for Bella is purely platonic, I love her company, we have a lot in common, and it's nice to hang out with someone not married."

One perfectly arched eyebrow rose in disbelief. "Not even I need to be an empath to know everything out of your mouth just now was a lie. Your feelings bypassed platonic a long time ago, I'm just wondering why you haven't manned up and told her yet."

"It's not that easy, Rose, even you just stated a very obvious factor, James, and I'll never be able to compete with him."

Rosalie shrugged. "You know, I could be wrong, maybe all Bella needs is a nudge in the right direction. In your direction," she emphasized. "I don't know James nor do I really care too. There has always been something special between you and Bella; I've noticed it from day one, hence my slight jealousy," she confessed reluctantly.

"Slight," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe a little more than slight," she admitted after a moment.

I sat on the bed and gestured for her to sit next to me. "I've always wondered about that. Why the jealousy? You and Edward…"

"It wasn't jealousy like that," she rushed on. "I love Edward more than anything in this world even when I want to light his ass on fire. He's the yin to my yang and all that cute shit poets spew. But you and I had always been close, and then along came Miss Sad Eyes and suddenly you had no more time for me. Every time I suggested spending time with you it was always Bella this and Bella that, she'd taken you from me and it killed me inside. Even my own damn husband wrote her a lullaby, we've been married for years and he never wrote me a damn song!"

I reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance "Rose you should have said something sooner."

"I know. Edward suggested I talk to you about it, but you know me, I'd rather bitch then fix shit, hence why my husband is currently not speaking to me."

Her lower lip trembled a little and I put an around her shoulder pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my chest. "Just talk to him, Rosie, you know Edward can never stay mad at you for long."

"I don't know, Jazz, I said some really fucked up shit to him this time around. I've never seen him look at me like that." Her soft sniffle was muffled by the cotton of my shirt. Misery surrounded Rosalie like a shroud. I could have used my gift to make her feel better but she'd been cold and indifferent for so long that she needed this.

"Rosalie, I am sure you are imagining…"

"Jasper, he looked at me like I was dirt on the bottom of his shoe," she cried. "I didn't mean all those things I said." Remorse poured off her in waves. "But I was so angry and all these words started pouring out of my mouth before I could stop and think, I didn't mean it, Jazz, I swear I didn't!"

"Honey, I think you need to go find him and tell him exactly what you are telling me."

"I tried, just before I came in to talk to you and he just walked away as if I never spoke."

I dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Well, if he won't listen, then I'll hold him down while you pound it into his head. How does that sound?"

She looked up and laughed with a shake of her head "Sounds like a plan but you won't be here."

"I could hold off…"

"No, the hell you can't. I'm not stupid, I know you are going to look for her and truthfully I don't know why you didn't go sooner. Bring my little sister home and while you're at it make sure you tell her how you feel, I'll deal with my marital woes on my own."

I looked at her in surprise. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Rosalie?"

She shrugged self-consciously. "Let's just say my husband finally managed to get through to me on some things. My ass still burns from where he ripped me a new one but it was a long time coming and I love him all the more for it. I've been selfish, petty, and cruel. I can't say I'll change overnight because this behavior has been a part of me for a very long time but I will put my best foot forward."

I smiled chucking her under the chin with my finger "Sounds like you have the opening of an apology to Edward, darling."

"So I do," she said with a smile. "But you need to promise me that when you find Bella, you let her know how you feel and none of that half assed shit either. Do not hold back," she advised. "Women like to know these things and something tells me Bella won't be as unaffected as you think she will be."

"And how do you know?"

"I'm a woman; we know these things," she said as she stood and smoothed her hair down. "Now you finish up and bust a move out of here. Every second you waste here in Idaho is another second Bella gets closer to James. Do you have an idea of where you're going?"

"I have a slight idea; there really aren't many places she could have gone."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Follow your instincts, they almost never steer you wrong. If she calls I will instruct everyone not to let her know where you are just in case she decides to pull another runner."

I shook my head "She wouldn't run from me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Was I the only one who saw the door fly through the window? That girl gives temperamental a whole new meaning. Keep your phone on and keep us posted."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks, sis, remind me to thank Edward for whatever he said to you because damn it finally penetrated that thick shell of yours."

She hugged me back. "Just get the hell out of here," she commanded harshly, but her emotions were all love and hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes on Fire- Chapter Seven

A/N I don't own it, just tinkering with the plot. Thanks to my Beta/Pre reading peeps for looking this over for me. Now without farther ado...

* * *

><p>Unease slithered along my spine as I pulled Kitt to a halt in front of the Black residence. I'd been on my way home when I'd taken a U turn and headed towards the reservation to see Jacob. Patience had never been one of my greatest virtues, I was rather curious to find out what bug had crawled up his ass and set up a permanent residence there. It would also be nice to see Billy. I should have kept in touch with him, even if Jake was no longer in my life. At the time, it'd seemed like a good idea to cut all ties.<p>

Checking the rearview mirror to make sure my contacts were firmly in place. I took a deep breath and hoped no one would notice the coldness of my skin. I'd learned a trick from Jasper about submerging our bodies in scalding hot water to create an illusion of warmth. The trick only worked for a short time and I figured a trip to the rest room would be in order if I intended to pull this off.

I stepped out of the car and was about to walk up the steps when Billy opened the door - he must have heard my car pull up. I raised my hand in greeting and was slightly puzzled when he continued to stare at me stone-faced. I would have thought he would have been happy to see me, granted I hadn't written or called in a long time, but still.

"Billy, hi," I called, flashing a smile. "Long time no see!" My nose twitched again picking up that weird scent. Come to think of it I'd smelled it before when I was out hunting but I'd paid it no mind. "Is Jake home?"

"He's not here, Bella."

I placed a foot on the step. "I don't mind waiting, we could…."

"Bella, you shouldn't have come," he interrupted, freezing me in place.

My smile faded slightly. "Billy, I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, but things got hectic with school and I just didn't feel up to returning to Forks and…"

"You should leave before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" I couldn't help but ask. I usually wasn't one to ask dumb questions, but it was obvious Billy didn't want me here and I was baffled by his reaction to my presence. Once upon a time I'd been family, what had I done to the Blacks to make them behave this way?

"Just go," he yelled.

Feeling rejected, I turned to go but then irritation set in and my hands flew to my hips as I stared up at Billy. "Not until you…," the crackle of leaves coupled with a heartbeat alerted me to the fact we were no longer alone. A low growl reached my ears and I spun around to see a huge black wolf stalking towards us.

_What the hell had this mutt been eating? _Was my first thought, followed closely by, _how was I going to protect Billy without giving away my secret?_

"Billy," I started to say, but the door slammed shut before I could get the word completely out of my mouth. _What a bitch move_, I thought, backing up a step as the mutt moved closer. I wasn't scared, I'd taken down bigger for dessert but there was something about this animal that did not appeal to me. "Easy lil doggie," I cooed in a soft voice. "You don't want to tangle with me today," I added, staring straight into its eyes.

_Show him whose boss_, Jasper's voice sounded in my head. The animal kept growling as it inched closer and I backed up another step, still talking to it softly, but firmly. This was new to me, usually animals cleared out of our paths with no questions asked.

The sound of an engine roaring up the gravel road reached my ears, but I didn't take my eyes off the wolf. It hadn't moved closer, but he looked like he would pounce at any moment. I couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Jake, stay in the car," I yelled, hoping he didn't try to be a hero. The beast was positioned in between us and, if he went for Jake, I might not make it in time.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

"I think we have bigger things to worry about," I shot back with a gesture at the over grown wolf pacing back and forth a few feet away. Maybe if I distracted it I could lure him closer to me and away from Jacob.

"Brady won't hurt you unless provoked," Jacob informed me as he ignored my warning and moved closer. Jacobs's movements didn't seem to interest the beast for those yellow eyes never wavered from mine.

"You named it," I shrieked in horror.

"No his parents did," He stopped in front of the wolf and said something low. I watched slack jawed as the damn thing turned and trotted away.

"What the hell are you, the wolf whisperer?" I asked in disbelief as the animal disappeared into the trees.

"You shouldn't have come here, Bella," he sighed, raking a hand through his short hair. "I told you I would meet you at the house."

"You're the second person to tell me that today," I grumbled, pissed with the fact his father had left me to become puppy chow. We would certainly be addressing that issue later and then I'd tell them both to kiss my ass before getting out of there. "You wanted to talk so here I am. What was that all about?" I asked, gesturing in the direction of the trees.

"You and your kind are not welcome here."

"And what exactly is my kind?" I asked, exasperated. Behind me the door opened but I continued to glare at Jacob. There was no way…

"Vampires," Billy said from behind me. I quickly masked my look of surprise and turned to see Billy wheeling himself out on the porch.

"Oh, nice of you to join us," I snipped after I'd recovered sufficiently. Had he just said vampire? What did he know about vampires? "Your overgrown puppy was about to attack me!"

Billy shrugged as he wheeled closer. "I told you to leave."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe if you had simply said 'Bella, there is a mutant wolf lurking in the woods' I would have!"

"Brady is not a mutant he's…"

"Dad," Jacob interrupted "I've got this, just go back in the house while Bella and I have a little chat."

Billy frowned but, with one last glare in my direction, he did as Jacob asked. I was tempted to kick the wheel on his chair and send him flying, but that wouldn't have been very nice and I doubted Jake would have appreciated my actions.

"So are you going to tell me what your problem is or am I going to have to guess?" I asked the minute the door closed behind Billy.

"Let's go for a walk," Jacob suggested. I gave him a look, reeking of distrust. If they knew about vampires this could be a trap.

"Are you sure your mutant puppy won't attack?"

"Brady does what I tell him," Jacob snapped impatiently. "As long as you keep your teeth to yourself, we won't have any problems."

"My teeth?" I repeated with raised eyebrows.

Jacob suddenly looked tired, "Let's not play this game, Bella, I know what you are. What I don't know and what I intend to find out is how you became what you are and why you felt the need to come back after all this time."

I sat on a step. "We can talk, but this is as far as I go." I wasn't about to be led into a trap. He hesitated before taking a seat next to me; apparently neither one of us was willing to trust the other.

Jacob was quiet for a moment before he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I think, all things considered, you should go first."

"How do you know what I am?" I asked curiously. I'd always been given the impression our existence was this huge cosmic secret that no man should ever know about. Carlisle had given me this huge lecture after my incident in the woods with the hunter regarding exposure. That was the first time I had ever truly seen him upset with me.

Barely concealed grief mixed with anger shadowed Jacob's dark eyes when he turned to stare at me. I recoiled a little under the intensity of that stare; I was no stranger to those emotions they had been part of me for so long but seeing Jacob like that… "Your kind killed my Angie."

There were about a million emotions that raced through me shock, disbelief, sadness, remorse and a whole lot more I couldn't began to name. We hadn't parted on the best of terms, but I would have never wanted her harmed.

My hand flew to my lips in shock "Oh my God," I whispered. "When?"

"A few months ago, she went into Seattle to pick up her wedding dress and never came back. By the time she was found her body was completely drained of blood and her killers were long gone." He took a deep breath and my heart broke for him. I could feel the pain radiating off of him in waves. "We've always known your kind existed. There's a coven of leeches that resurface every few years and set up a home here. A treaty was formed so we could find ways to co-exist." He laughed without humor "They were allowed to stay as long as they did not bite a human." _So that was what Carlisle and Alice had been referring to that day. _"and La Push was off limits to them," _Guess that explained the icy reception_ _I'd received from Billy. _Suddenly two and two made four and I cursed my initial ignorance_, _I'd certainly taken a huge gamble coming out to see Jake "They up and left one day, at the time we didn't care, in fact we breathed a sigh of relief, but then this happened and now…"

"I'm here," I finished for him. I sent up a silent prayer hoping James hadn't been involved; it wasn't like they were the only vampires hunting in this area but deep down in my heart I knew better. "Jake, I am deeply sorry to hear about Angela." I wanted to hug him but I didn't know how he would receive my touch. "But you have to know I would have never ever done anything to harm her or you. I may be different now, but I am still the same old Bella. I don't hunt humans, nor have I ever killed one. That family you are referring too took me in and showed me how I could live without being a monster. I didn't ask for this life, neither did they, but we make the best out of it."

"You're still one of them," he growled, jumping up violently. I tensed, ready to fight if I had to. He paced back and forth in front of me, visibly shaking. This couldn't be good. I watched him breathe in and breathe out to get control of his emotions.

"Yes, I am, but not one of the ones that killed Angela." I reached up and took out my contacts so he could see my golden eyes "My family and I only hunt animals."

"I never bought that vegetarian vampire crap," he scoffed. "It's in your nature to kill; it's what your born to do," he growled, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"Not in mine," I protested strongly. "We've worked hard to resist what comes natural to us and let me tell you, it's no freaking walk in the park. You have no idea the struggle we have gone through, I doubt you could even comprehend the discipline needed… think about it, Jake. If I killed humans, I would have taken a bite out of you and Billy and been well on my way to dessert right now."

He shook his head "That doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything," I insisted passionately "I've been in town a whole week and no one has mysteriously turned up dead or missing, so think about that before you sit here and judge them or me!"

"You've gotten spunkier," Jacob said suddenly. I blinked at him in confusion and he shrugged. "You never use to be this vocal."

I huffed in exasperation. "Yea, well there is a lot that has changed about me."

Jacob sighed. "What happened to you, Bella? How did you come to be a...," he trailed off, seeing my look. If he called me a leech one more time, I was going to kick his ass all over this front yard.

"Billy," I yelled. "Get your ass out here and stop eavesdropping. I'm sure pressing your ear against the door is getting very uncomfortable."

Jacob's lips twitched in humor when Billy rolled out the porch a few moments later. "I wasn't eavesdropping," he denied.

"Sure you weren't," I said sarcastically.

His eye brows drew together in displeasure at my tone "Charlie didn't raise you to be rude to your elders," he chastised. "He would be so disappointed in you."

"Not as disappointed as he would be in you," I reminded him sweetly "I don't think he would have been too thrilled about your earlier actions," His eyes dropped briefly and I fist pumped slightly. Score one for Isabella; there was no way I was letting him off easy.

"Bella," Jacob prompted impatiently.

"Ok, fine," I sighed. I hated telling this story, if I never had to tell it again, I would be a happy vampire. I took a deep breath and started from the beginning, leaving nothing out. I even shared with them the news that had sent me running home to Forks and why I had yet to return to the Cullen's.

"They never told you about us," Jacob asked curiously.

"There were a few mentions in the beginning but I was a little uh preoccupied and didn't pay much attention," I shrugged, thinking about how my obsession with James and Victoria could have gotten me injured or killed today. What else had I missed in my single-minded behavior? "I don't think they thought I would ever come back," Well maybe Alice, I reminded myself silently. I had to wonder why she hadn't included a warning in her letter. "And I've never encountered a shape shifting wolf before so…"

"Those bastards broke the treaty," Billy interrupted in a rough voice.

"Actually they didn't," I corrected him. "Carlisle never bit me and they were only saving my life. I made this decision willingly. They didn't force me. I couldn't die knowing James was in that monster's clutches. I need to save him."

Jacob started pacing again as he thought over all I'd said. "All this time we've assumed you were simply away at school but you've become a…"

"Say it one more time and I will break your face," I hissed.

Jacob held up his hands in surrender. "I was just going to say a vampire. Relax, Bella!"

"Umm hmm, sure you were!"

He stopped pacing and squatted in front of me, surprising me by taking my cold hands in his warm ones. "Bella, I am so sorry for this, for everything. Maybe if we hadn't pushed you away, we could have saved you from this…life."

"There was no saving me, Jake. My fate was signed the moment I ran into that alley after James. I'd do it all over again if I had too."

"I just wish I could have been there for you," he sobbed before pulling me into a hug. I heard Billy go back into the house to give us privacy. After telling my story, I could sense some of the animosity he'd felt towards me melting away, but he still wasn't happy with me being here. We hugged for a long time, neither one willing to be the first one to let go. He sobbed into my shoulder as he told me about Angela and how she'd insisted on going to pick up her dress by herself even though her maid of honor had offered. I remained silent while he berated himself for not going with her, knowing nothing I would say could make the pain go away. I nearly lost it when he confessed they'd intended to track me down and invite me to the wedding. Angela had finally realized what I felt for Jacob and what he felt for me was nothing to get jealous over. He apologized over and over again for all the hurtful things he'd said to me the last time we saw each other and I simply told him it was all in the past.

We finally pulled apart "Jake are we cool," I asked wiping the tears from his face gently "I know it will be hard to accept me as I am but truthfully Jake I am still the same Bella you pushed into the mud so you could impress Leah Clearwater. I've just been…upgraded."

He laughed shaking his head "You still remember that Leah incident?"

"Oh yeah baby," I tapped my temple "I have a mind like a steel trap and pay back will be a bitch."

He grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it "We're cool," he confirmed "I won't lie it will take some getting use to, by nature you are my natural enemy but you have and always will be my best friend. I lost sight of that once and won't ever do that again unless you go all red eyed on me then all bets are off," he said only half teasing.

I tilted my head towards the house "Do you think Billy will be alright with this?"

"He loved Charlie and he loves you, he will be alright with this." A scoff sounded from inside the house "Eventually," he mumbled.

A lone wolf howled in the distance followed by a chorus of others. That was definitely my cue to get my ass out of La Push.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I know its been awhile and I'm sorry about that but life got in the way. All charaters are the property of SM.

JPOV

"In the future, Mr. Whitlock, I would suggest you slow down," the state trooper advised as he handed me the speeding ticket "I mean it," he continued in a nasally tone, "I would hate to see you wrapped around a pole somewhere down the line."

I swallowed the growl of frustration building in my throat. Some how I managed a polite "Yes sir," even though it was on the tip of my tongue to tell him the odds of that happening were slim to none. I listened with half an ear as he lectured me on road safety, I couldn't get mad at the man for doing his job but my trip had already been delayed by the untimely arrival of Jane. I'd literally been about to climb in my car and beat feet out of town when a tidal wave of pain had rolled over my body. Sheer will power had kept me from crying out and falling to my knees. Instead, I'd given her a dose of her own medicine and she'd sighed in pleasure.

That chick had a sick sense of humor; she got off on pain and made no secret she was fascinated by me and what I could possibly give her. Bella had teased me in Italy about Jane and the fact she was hot for my sparkly peen. The thought alone made me want to vomit, Jane looked like a fourteen year old girl; obviously I knew she was older then that mentally but that still didn't stop me from feeling like a perv at the mere thought of it. Swallowing my revulsion at the lust I'd felt coming off her, I'd bid a hasty farewell but paused when she smiled and shook her head.

My presence had been requested and I couldn't leave without pissing people off, you didn't flip off a request by the Volturi or their guards no matter how cool your family was with them. Suppressing the litany of curses that itched to spill from my lips I'd tossed my travel bag in the car with the resolve that I was out as soon as I could manage it. Barely sparing Jane a second look I'd stormed back in the house with Jane following at a leisurely pace - I had an odd feeling she was checking out my ass in the jeans I was wearing and I fought the urge to cover my cheeks as I raced up the stairs to Carlisle's study.

Alice had taken one look at my face and sworn she hadn't seen Jane coming, I'd been muttering something about a fucked up gift when Carlisle had slapped me upside my head and growled at me to mind my tongue. Apparently he was getting a little bit tired of me disrespecting his woman and I couldn't really fault him there.

I snapped back to attention just as the trooper finished up his speech. Satisfied he'd made his point, the trooper touched the brim of his hat with a finger and bid me a good day with another warning to slow down.

I watched him strut away almost wishing I still fed on humans. Maybe I….

My phone rang and I checked the id before picking up "Hello?"

"No snacking on the locals," Alice chirped merrily.

"I think I'd be doing a public service," I grumbled.

"You'd feel terrible if you killed that poor man," she teased knowing that I wouldn't return to my former diet. Sure I missed the good stuff but the emotions of my prey would drive me insane and most importantly Bella would never forgive me.

"Told you to slow down," Alice continued in a smug voice.

"So you did," I commented, tucking the ticket into the glove compartment without bothering to look at it. "Being nosey, Alice?"

"Just making sure you stay out of trouble," she responded lightly.

"Umm hmm," I said tapping my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently while watching the man slide into the cruiser. There was something about him that seemed familiar, something that….

Alice laughed interrupting my thoughts. "Just wait until he leaves before you peel out, you're going to do an illegal U turn and he is going to pull you over again."

"Thanks for the heads up," I heard rustling, followed by a yelp of pain, before Edward came on the line.

"What's the good word?" Edward asked in greeting. I could hear Alice in the background promising to kick Edward's ass if he didn't hand her back the phone.

"Jane gone?" I asked, waiting until the officer disappeared from sight before doing exactly what Alice had seen me do in her vision. Seeing him triggered a memory and I realized I was headed the wrong freaking way.

"She left shortly after you departed. Aro needed her back in Italy.," I smirked hearing the disbelief in Edwards voice "She was disappointed you didn't stick around longer, in fact I know her little visit was mainly to see you again."

"Tough cookies," I said suppressing the shudder that went through my body. Jane had come to Idaho under the pretense she was checking in on the Victoria/ James situation. I'm sure part of that was true but considering I spent the better part of her visit dodging her, I knew her motives had been more personal. Thankfully, we lived in different countries so I didn't have to deal with her often. "You would think after all this time she would get the hint that I am really not interested."

"Oh she knows," Edward said with a laugh "She is convinced that eventually she will wear you down. Gotta love a girl that's persistent."

I snorted thinking she was in for a rude awakening. Even if Jane didn't remind me of a mean little girl, she still was not my type. I preferred brunettes over blondes any day and there was certain brunette that already had a solid claim on my heart, even if she didn't know it yet.

BPOV

"You are such a cheater," Paul growled, shoving Sam roughly.

In an instant Sam was up in Paul's face, "And you're a sore loser,"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The room grew quiet as words escalated into a shoving match that threatened to turn ugly. I looked to Jacob for guidance but he merely shrugged his shoulders telling me to just let things play out but, after a few more moments of insults and shoves, I'd had enough of the foolishness. Now I knew how Carlisle felt when he had to get in-between me and Rose.

"Boys," I interrupted in a firm voice. Both males turned at the sound of my voice. "If you can't play nice you shouldn't play at all," I chastised with a finger wag in their direction.

"But…."

"No buts," I said, cutting Paul off. "We need to play nice in the sand box, house rules."

"Sorry, Bella," they both murmured, shooting each other evil glares before resuming their seats in front of the wide screen tv.

Sam went to pick up the game controller and I shook my head in warning. "I think you boys have had enough for the day."

"But…"

"No buts," I repeated as I confiscated the game controllers from both males. My lips twitched in humor at their shocked expressions but I maintained my serious tone as I continued speaking, "If you guys phase in my home I am going to be royally pissed and trust me," I said with another finger wag, "you don't want to see me pissed off."

Jacob coughed, hiding his smile behind his fist while Quil and Embry cackled like hyenas.

"Did she really just do the mom finger?" Quil asked between laughs.

"She sure did," Jake said in amusement.

"Oh snap, Bella just went all mommy on your asses," Embry teased.

"Shut up, Em," we all said in unison. The tension in the room dissolved as the guys started teasing each other and I couldn't help but smile at the turn of events.

Jacob had shown up unexpectedly at my home a few hours after I'd left the reservation, behind him had stood Paul and Sam. No one spoke as my ears picked up two more at the rear of the house but as I'd looked into the unsmiling faces of my old friends my stomach had dropped knowing they were here to run me out of town or, worse yet, use me for a chew toy. Judging from the look on all their faces I was screwed.

Insides twisting in pain my first thought had gone to Jasper, wishing I could have seen or at least talked to him one last time. Would he know what had become of me? Would the family even miss me? Of course they would, but I bet my sparkly ass that Rose wouldn't, she'd probably break out that special bottle of bubbly she'd been hoarding all these years and toast the wolves for a job well done. Strangely, there hadn't been any thought of James but there hadn't been time to examine the why as a peculiar calm followed on the heels of my thoughts. If they wanted to tango, we would tango. I knew I wouldn't survive against five wolves, but I would sure as hell give it a rousing try. The growl building in my throat died down when Jake's face broke into a huge grin. I barely heard the words coming out of his mouth - the general ruling: no daughter of Charlie Swan could be evil, as long as I kept to my diet I was free to stay as long as I wanted.

During his speech, Quil and Embry came from the back of the house sporting huge grins, and, the minute Jake fell silent, I opened up my mouth and cursed him out for scaring me half to death. The guys grins faded to sheepish expressions and, once I'd run out of steam, they'd apologized immediately. They admitted Jake wanted to come alone but they'd been so anxious to see me in person they'd pestered him to come along, it had been Quil's idea to make me sweat a little bit. Faced with that admission, I'd forgiven them, made them swear they would never pull a prank like that again, and stood there awkwardly wondering what came next. I really wanted to hug them but I wasn't sure how well my touch would be received. Paul must have read my mind because, a second later, I was engulfed in his strong arms as he murmured in my ear "Welcome Home Bella." I was passed down the line, the blazing warmth of their skin soaking into my cold skin and making me feel almost human again.

Sam had pulled back and, with a teasing grin, had declared he'd never thought he would see the day he would willing touch one of my kind. That statement alone told me just how much I'd been loved and missed and, if I'd been capable of crying, I would have been a bawling mess. Since that night my living room had become a regular meeting spot for the fearsome five and I was loving every minute of it, except there was one thing missing, one person who…

"What cha thinking about, Bells?" Quil whispered in my ear. I jumped not realizing he'd moved to stand close to me.

"Oh nothing," I said with a small smile.

"You sure?" he asked, staring at me intently "You looked sad for a minute."

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Just thinking about what I'm going to make you fellas for dinner."

Quil gave me a knowing look as everyone else groaned in pleasure at the mention of food. By now they knew Bella Swan had mad skills going on in the kitchen, it wasn't a surprise to Jake considering the many meals he'd had with Charlie and I, but the others had no clue just what they'd been missing until now.

I could still see the look of pure rapture on Paul's face as he'd sank his teeth into the homemade fudge brownies I'd whipped up just the other night "God, Bella, if you weren't a vampire I would marry you tomorrow," he'd moaned in bliss.

"Vampire or not, you keep feeding me like this and I will put a ring on it," Embry had declared, licking his fingers clean of the fudge left behind.

"Not if I get there first," Quil had chimed in, pushing both males away from me.

"As if any of you puppies would know what to do with all that hotness over there," Sam had cut in with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Jacob had smacked him in the back of his head and told him to show some respect.

"Bella, you don't have to cook for us," Sam interjected half heartedly but I caught him licking his lips in anticipation.

"Shut up," Paul hissed shoving him again. I tensed expecting Sam to retaliate but he merely shrugged and I relaxed.

"I really don't mind. I've actually missed cooking."

"Well, you can use me as your willing subject anytime," Quil said, dropping a kiss on my cheek. "Although I think I'm going to get fat at the rate I'm going," he quipped running his hands over his abs.

I rolled my eyes knowing that as long as they kept phasing they would stay perfectly bronzed Gods for awhile yet. I chewed on my bottom lip as I regarded them, funny how we were all frozen in time.

"It's our turn to go out on patrol tonight," Embry said with a frown.

"Don't worry I'll save you a plate," I promised with a wink.

"Right on," he cheered, jumping up and kissing me on the cheek. "You're the best Bella bee!"

"Thanks," I said, laughing at his enthusiasm. "I'll make sure I add a little something extra to your plate," I whispered loudly so everyone else could hear.

"Oh come on" and "That's not fair" echoed through the room as Embry did a little victory dance.

"I swear I'm going to marry you some day," he sighed while looking at the wall clock. "We actually need to get going…"

His announcement was met with groans and protests but everyone except Jacob got to their feet and stretched. He'd been out the night before on patrol so this was his off night and judging from the way he'd taken root in that recliner, he was content to pass the time away hanging with me.

"Be safe boys," I called, following them to the door.

A chorus of "See ya later, Bells," floated back to my ears as they took off jogging towards the woods.

I watched until they disappeared from sight, my ears picking up the sounds of them phasing. I sent up a silent prayer asking God to watch over them for the night. 

"Before you start dinner I have a surprise for you," Jacob said, breaking the quiet in the room.

"A surprise?" I asked splaying my hand over my chest "For me?"

"No, the person in back of you, dork," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know if you keep that up they might just roll out of your head."

He snickered as he grabbed my hand. "Come on, Swan, I've been waiting to show this to you all day but I wanted to wait till the guys were gone."

Interest sparked, I allowed him to pull me out of the house, not minding that there was a fine drizzle falling dampening my cloths. He led me outside to his truck and I stared in confusion at the tarp covered bed. "Jake what is this?" I asked.

"You will see," he said with twinkling dark eyes as he jumped up and ripped the cover off. "Ta da!"

"Oh wow, I can't believe you still have these," I exclaimed watching as Jacob unloaded our old motorcycles from the back of his pick up.

We'd built them together one summer and spent plenty of afternoons riding like bats out of hell. Neither Charlie nor Billy had been amused with our hobby, but as long as we were safe they allowed us to continue with it. I winced remembering the time we'd been racing down a winding curve; I'd managed to get in front of Jake and looked over my shoulder to gloat. One minute I'd been laughing, the next I'd hit a pot hole and gone sailing through the air, landing flat on my back a few feet away with the wheel of the tire stopping inches from my face.

The terror on Jake's face as he'd dropped down on his knees next to me in the dirt and started running his hands over my body to make sure nothing was broken would have been laughable if I hadn't been so freaked out myself. Fortunately, I'd walked away with a few scrapes, a serious case of road rash, and a slight limp. I'd sworn Jake to secrecy about my little incident but of course Chief of the year had put two and two together and come up with four once he'd seen my bruises. Needless to say, Jake and I had been punished for the rest of the school year and not allowed to so much as utter the word _motorcycle_.

I smiled, thinking of my Dad., I was pretty sure if I hadn't been so banged up he would have tanned my hide, instead he'd held me as close as my aching body would allow and told me to never pull something like that again. God, I missed my father!

Jake flashed a grin at me pulling me away from my thoughts. "Why wouldn't I?

I rolled my eyes for obvious reasons but wisely kept my mouth shut. "They look almost like new," I said as I ran my hand over one of the bikes.

"I may or may not have spent hours cleaning them up," he admitted sheepishly. "I thought you might want to go for a ride. You do still ride right?"

I shot him a _you've got to be kidding me_ look. "Of course! There is a Ducati Monster 796 in arctic white silk with my name written all over it back home."

Jake whistled under his breath. "Nice," he said, clearly impressed. "I'd love to take that baby out for a spin someday."

"It could happen," I said with a smile. I'd already allowed him to take Kitt out for a drive and he'd offered to buy her off me if I decided I wanted to move onto another ride in the near future. I'd told him I would think about it. I knew I couldn't stay in Forks forever and, eventually, I would need to go back to Idaho. Emmett and Chelsea would be back in a few weeks and there was no way I could miss that visit.

"I even still have this," he exclaimed, producing a leather jacket.

I squealed with glee as I took it from his hands and ran my hands over the aged leather. My fingers traced over the lettering recalling the moment Jake and Billy had given me the jacket for my birthday.

"Every biker has to have a moniker," Billy had said as I'd read out loud _Hells Bells_.

"Interested in going for a ride?" he asked hopefully.

I caught the helmet he tossed my way. "I thought you would never ask!"


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes on Fire- Chapter Nine

A/N Sorry for the delay in updates but real life is kicking my butt. As usual I don't own it nor do I want to this is all SM's world I'm just playing in her sandbox. Shout out to idealskeptic for betaing for me. With that said read on :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"I said no**,** Bella," Jacob growled as he pushed the half eaten plate of food away and glowered at me.

"You didn't even let me finish," I protested glowering right back**.** "How can you…"

"I've heard all I needed to," he cut in rudely**,** clearly not interested in what I had to say.

I stomped my foot in irritation**,** vaguely surprised that I didn't put a hole in the floor "But I can help, you know I can!"

"I said no and that is final so drop the damn subject," he roared**,** banging his hands against the table in anger.

A lesser person probably would have cowered in the face of his anger. A wiser person probably would have dropped the subject and left it for another day but I'd never claimed to be either things and so I pressed on with my mission as if he hadn't just left a dent in my kitchen table.

"Just hear me out!"

"No," he repeated sternly. I was pretty sure he'd just used his alpha voice on me.

"But," I protested.

"No means no**,** Bella," Jacob growled as we faced off**.**

"Not when it comes to this," I growled right back. Did he think he was the only one around here who could growl?

I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down "Listen**,** Jake**,** all I am asking is for you to consider the possibly of what I am proposing. It would take some of the pressure off…"

"You would only be a distraction and we can't afford that."

"I would not be a distraction and you know it," I huffed indignantly**.** "If anything**,** I would be your greatest ally."

He snorted**.** "You sure about that**,** Bella? What if**,** in the heat of a battle**,** one of us got confused and attacked you instead? Is that a risk you are willing to take; is it a risk you want us to take?"

I rolled my eyes at his weak argument**.** "You've said it yourself**,** I smell different from other leeches**.** I highly doubt that would happen so what's the real reason you don't want me to hunt with you guys?"

"There are a million reasons as to why I don't want you to hunt with us."

I leaned back in the chair**,** folding my arms over my chest expectantly**.** "I have plenty of time to hear every single last one of them."

"It doesn't matter**,** the answer **i**s still no," he insisted**,** not even trying to hear me out. Yup**,** he'd definitely just used his alpha voice on me.

My venom started to boil and I had to exercise considerable self control to keep Hurricane Bells in check. If there was one thing, one thing I hated more than anything in the world was getting talked down too like some wayward teenager.

I stomped my foot in frustration**.** "Stop interrupting me," I yelled**,** jabbing a finger in his direction**.** "You won't even let me finish a damn sentence!"

"It doesn't matter**.** I won't change my mind!"

"You can't just say no and expect me to just hush and go away. You are not my father and you certainly are not the boss of me!"

"I never said I was any of those things, all I am saying is…"

"All you are saying is a bunch of no's," I interrupted**.** "We need to talk about this like rational adults."

"Sure," Jacob drawled**,** rolling the r for an unnecessary amount of time**.** "Last I checked rational adults didn't stomp their feet like three year olds."

"You're not listening to me," I argued**.** "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Accept my decision and move on." His tone clearly indicated there was a silent _**duh**_ at the end of the sentence.

"I can't accept a stupid decision," I pushed on. There was no way I was backing down on this.

"Why would you even want to hunt your own kind," he asked in exasperation.

"These are not my kind," I hissed**,** throwing the news paper I'd been reading at him. The paper smacked him right in the face but I didn't have time to feel sorry about it.

I started pacing instead struggling to calm down. I almost wished I hadn't seen the damn thing. After riding our bikes for a few hours we'd come back to the house and I'd cooked him dinner while he lounged in front of the tv. The evening had been going well until I'd caught site of the newspaper. On the front page was an article about a family of four who'd been savagely attacked while out camping. The bodies had been virtually torn to shreds by whatever wild animal had attacked them. I kept seeing the ages of the children dance in front of my eyes as I stared at Jacob, four and six, four and six a voice chanted in my head. I felt like I needed to vomit, this had been no animal attack at least not of the four legged variety. **"**I would never do something like this," I declared.

"Look**,** I'm sorry for sounding like a douche**.**" Jacob sighed**,** running a hand down his face**.** "But it's hard enough watching over my packs**'** back; I can't afford to watch yours too Bella. We just found each other**,** I can't risk losing you again."

I went to him then, dropping to my knees in front of the chair he was sitting on**.** "And I can't just sit hear twiddling my thumbs while you guys are out there hunting," I told him softly**.** "Jacob**,** I don't want to lose you any more than you want to lose me. I don't want to lose any of the pack for that matter but I can help if you'd let me. Having me by your side would be an advantage not a disadvantage, I can promise you that."

"I'm sorry**.**" He shook his head**.** "Can't risk it**,** Bella, won't risk it."

"This is crazy**.**" I jumped up and walked away from him, pacing the room again as his eyes tracked my progress "I am not the old fragile Bella you once knew. I no longer trip over my own shadow, I can help. I want to help. I have just as much right to this as you guys do!"

"I'll talk it over with the guys and see what they think," he conceded and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was lying; he would simply come back and say they all agreed blah, blah, blah and I'd be left behind twiddling my damn thumbs. That was so not going to happen.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow, letting him know I meant business**.** "You're either going to agree to this now or I'll just do it on my own."

"I don't just make decisions in the name of the pack**,** Bella, I give every single last one of them a voice. This isn't just my ass or your ass on the line, we fight as a unit and if one is off then we are all off."

"Fine," I said**,** changing tactics. The relief on Jake's face was short lived as I continued speaking**.** "While you boys are having your meetings and hashing out the many reasons why little o' me should stay home, I'll be out tracking down the monsters that did this."

Jacob started cursing then, my ears burned at the combinations he was lacing together. Good Lord**,** I'd had no idea just how much of a potty mouth Jacob had.

"So what's it going to be**,** Black," I asked once he'd run out of steam.

"Do you even know how to fight**?**" Jacob asked. I could see he was hoping I said no.

"Seriously**,** Jake**,** you have no idea just how much badassery I have brewing inside of me."

He groaned**,** running agitated hands through his hair**.** "I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

I smiled then**.** "Would it make you feel better if I promise to be extra careful?"

"It would make me feel better if you would just stay the hell out of this. I swear I am going to go bald by the time this is all over," he grumbled**,** glaring at me.

"I'll pay for your hair plugs," I offered sweetly.

He didn't crack a smile like I hoped he would, instead he cursed under his breath**.** "Bella, when did you get so damn stubborn?"

My smile slipped from my face as I stared him in the eye**.** "Around the time I encountered a red headed bitch named Victoria."

"Do you think it was her**?**" he asked after a moment.

"I don't really know," I admitted**,** rubbing my stomach absently, I still felt like I was going to be sick but that was impossible. But the thought that James could have been a part of such brutality… four and six, four and six that voice started chanting again. I needed to sit down before I fell down but who'd ever heard of a vampire fainting. Four and six, four and six, the voice repeated again. No**,** what I needed was Jasper**;** he would know what to do. "I'm sure there are plenty of red eyes around these parts."

Jacob regarded me closely**.** "You don't look so well**,** Bella**,** are you sure about this?"

"Do you sprout fur and howl in the night**?**" I snapped**,** suddenly tired of this whole conversation. I didn't need his permission for anything**.** I would**,** and could**,** do what I wanted.

Jacob stood suddenly and strolled into the kitchen**.** "Then let's go."

"Where to**?**" I asked**,** hot on his heels.

"You are going to show me just how much badassery you're harnessing in that little body of yours."

"Riding or running**?**" I asked**,** stuffing my feet into the boots I'd left by the kitchen door.

"Running," he said**,** stripping off his shirt.

"Thought you could keep up," I teased a short time later as Jake trotted into the clearing. He phased back into human form and I kindly turned my eyes upwards to keep from staring at his naked package.

"Shut up," he huffed**,** clearly not use to being bested by a vampire or a female**.**

"Snippy, snippy," I mumbled under my breath. Once he'd told me where we were going I'd taken off**,** leaving him in my dust. I hadn't been back to the meadow since I'd come home, had practically forgotten all about it**,** but now I was anxious to see it. We'd had some good times hanging out there and it was perfect for what we intended to do. No human**,** unless you were crazy and adventurous like we'd been**,** would ever come out this far.

"Are you ready for this**?**" he asked.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and braided it quickly before tucking the ends into the elastic.

"I was born ready," I quipped**.** "The question is are you ready?"

Jake rolled his eyes at my mimicking tone then frowned when I started stretching**.** "Really**,** Bella?"

"What**?**" I said**.** "Vampires can get a little stiff too!"

I smiled at my own little joke but Jake just looked up at the sky and sighed "I'm going to phase back now; I heal quickly so you don't have to worry about hurting me to bad. Fight me as if your life depends on it but try not to kill me," he warned.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes**.** "Nut up or shut up Black."

A short time later I smiled in satisfaction as I kicked Jacob into a tree. This sparring session had turned into so much fun. I was learning new things and holding my own against Jake, he was getting some good licks in but I was giving them out just as well. My body leaned forward, all my weight balanced on the balls of my feet as Jake charged towards me. Come on**,** puppy**,** just a little bit….

"Bella**,** move," a familiar voice shouted through the air causing my head to jerk around in surprise.

"Never lose focus," Jasper's voice whispered through my brain**.** "And never turn your back on your enemy."

How quickly I forgot those two valuable lessons the second he appeared in the meadow. Jacob**,** unable to stop**,** cannoned into me**,** taking us both down**.** I heard a loud roar and managed to look up just in time to see Jasper collide with Jacob.

"Jasper**,** no**!**" I screamed**,** jumping to my feet but the Jasper I knew had checked out. His eyes were wild and feral as he rolled around with Jacob. This Jasper was hell bent on tearing something apart, and I was worried one or the other was not coming out of this alive. Jacob had probably around called for back up and it was matter of time before the cavalry rolled in. Once that happened we were in for a crap load of trouble so**,** instead of standing there wringing my hands like a helpless woman**,** I threw myself into the fight**,** hoping I could keep my best friends from killing each other.

Jaspers POV

Relief poured through me as I drove by the Welcome to Forks sign. I'd never thought I would see it again so soon but here I was**,** coasting into the quiet town hoping that my hunch paid off and this would be where I'd find Bella.

The trip had taken a little longer than usual for one of my kind. I'd had to drive like a normal person due to the abundance of state troopers patrolling the highways. By the third speeding ticket I'd decided to slow down obey the law, it was safer for me and the troopers. Frustration at being delayed was making me testy and hungry, I didn't want to slip and snack on an officer of the law.

My first thought was to drive past her old house and check things out but I didn't want people to see me in town just yet. Of course**,** if anyone did notice me I could always just say I was passing through**,** checking on the old family home. However**,** I still had those damn dogs to contend with, I was fairly certain they would not be thrilled to see or**,** should I say**,** smell me. I'd bet good money they thrown a party when we'd cleared out, although we'd never given them cause to dislike us**,** our natures just sealed the hate deal. I hoped if Bella had been through here she hadn't encountered them, we'd never prepared her to deal with shape shifters**,** thinking we wouldn't need too for awhile yet.

I'd go up to the old house and ditch the car there; it would be easier to snoop and blend if I was on foot. Maybe I'd get lucky and Bella would already be there, her memories of the place would have been hazy considering the circumstances surrounding how she'd come to be there but stranger things had happened. Game plan in place**,** I pressed my foot down on the gas and took off, smiling as the needle climbed. She was here**,** I could feel it in my bones.

By the time I reached the property it was clear Bella had not been near the house. I was slightly disappointed but I knew it'd been a long shot to begin with. Hands on my hips**,** I surveyed the living room with all its covered furniture; we'd certainly had some good times in this house. I touched a wall Emmett and Edward had accidently put a hole in with their bodies once when they'd been play fighting. The look of terror on both of their faces as Alice had screamed at them had been priceless. I smiled at the memory**.** Forks was one of Alice and Carlisle's favorite places to live, and this was the one home they always hated to leave. Speaking of A and C**,** I whipped out my phone and sent off a quick text letting them know where I was and that I'd check in again very soon. Then I went up to my old bedroom to shower and change before deciding it was time to go check out Bella's childhood home. I'd only been there once when we'd cleared out a few of her possessions before rolling out of town but I remembered exactly where it was.

I hit the ground running as soon as I closed the door behind me** - **after being cooped up in the car for so many hours it felt good to stretch my legs and run. Wind whistled passed my ears as I imagined the surprised look that would hopefully be on her face when she saw me. I couldn't wait to pick her up and hold her in my arms**,** provided she didn't punch me for following her here but even that punch would be a cherished show of affection. She'd called a few times since I'd left Idaho**, **and hopefully that meant she wasn't mad anymore**.** I should have picked up instead of listening to Rose but part of me had been scared she was calling to say she wasn't coming back. Bella was not thennor had she ever been obligated to stay with us and we couldn't make her stay if she decided otherwise. But how could I let her go if that was what she wanted?

I was** s**o caught up in my thoughts of Bella thatI almost ran past the Swan residence. Two things struck me as I slowed my pace and the wind shifted in my direction. One**,** Bella had in fact been to her old home and two, there had been a dog, make that _**dogs**_ milling around the home recently. Their scents nearly masked hers but I caught the faint trace of ginger and spice on the breeze. Going into protect mode**,** I followed both smells towards the back of the house and there was a thump where my heart use to be as I noticed two sets of prints in the dirt. Bella's**,** followed by four large paw prints**. S**he'd been running and whoever had been chasing had been right on her trail. A growl ripped from my chest as I plunged into the trees after them, I'd kill that whole damn pack if they hurt one hair on her head.

I ran harder than I'd ever run in my life**. **The fear of being to**o** late gave me the added boost of power as my long legs ate up the distance. I dodged some trees and merely knocked down a few others, not caring about the destruction I was leaving in my wake. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her, I'd never be the same if I didn't get to tell her exactly how I felt, I wouldn't be able to go on living in a world that did not have her in it. I'd heard Edward say that about Rose one day**. **At the time I'd thought he was being a melodramatic twerp but now I understood completely. Scents became stronger until I crashed into a clearing, skidding to halt just as Bella kicked a big ass rustic looking wolf into a tree. Relief made my knees buckle but it was short lived as the damn thing rebounded and charged towards her.

"Bella**,** move," I yelled**,** rushing toward**s** her.

The next few moments happened in slow motion. Bella's head jerked around at the sound of my voice, surprise evident in the golden orbs.

"No," I screamed as the wolf knocked into her. His momentum sent them both crashing to the ground. Her grunt of pain spurred me into action**,** a savage roar ripping from my throat as something snapped inside of me.

_Protect her_, the voice hissed. _Kill it_, a darker voice whispered through my brain, a dark voice I hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Jasper**,** no," I heard her yell just as my body hurtled into the mountain of fur standing on top of her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry for the delay in updates but real life is kicking my butt. As usual I don't own it nor do I want to this is all SM's world I'm just playing in her sandbox. Shout out to idealskeptic for betaing for me. With that said read on :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Jesus Christ**,** Jay, calm down," I yelled over the raised voices of Jasper and Jacob. How the hell had I ended up in this situation? One minute I was horsing around with Jacob and the next I was peeling a pissed Jasper off an equally pissed off Jake. Now I was wedged in between the two males, trying to keep them apart, and under different circumstances this could have been hot but I could tell from the vibrations going through Jake's body he was ready to phase again. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the only thing holding him back was the fact I was smack dab in the middle and he didn't want to hurt me. Fortunately the cavalry hadn't arrived so that was one less issue to deal with**.** "I told you it was all a misunderstanding!"

"I'll calm down once he gets his naked body away from yours," Jasper growled, eyes still pitch black.

My eyebrows furrowed**.** "What does it…"

"I'll move when I damn well please," Jacob growled**,** pressing his body flush against mine**. **Heat raced up my back side as his hand landed on my hip. But I barely felt any of it becausemy eyes were glued to Jasper's, and I didn't think it was possible but his eyes had grown even darker.

"I'm going to kick your ass," he snarled, advancing until I was squashed between nothing but pure male testosterone. For a second I thought he was going to go over my head and tear out Jacob's throat.

"Jasper rela…"

Jacob's scoff drowned out my words**.** "I'd really like to see you try it."

"Would you two just stop it already," I exploded, using my elbows to gain a little space**.** "No one is kicking anyone's ass and I mean it!"

"Tell it to the rhinestone cowboy over there. He attacked me first!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their childish behavior "Really guys? Don't you think we are a little to old for this? You," I continued jabbing Jasper in the chest with my finger**,** "move over there," I ordered nudging him until he moved away reluctantly.

"What about full Monty," he asked**,** a disgusted look on his face as he nodded towards Jake.

Behind me Jake snickered but immediately quieted when I nailed him with a shut the hell up stare.

"Really Jay," I sighed turning back to Jasper who was still glaring at Jacob. Man if looks could kill they'd both be smoldering ash at my feet "You act like you've never seen a naked penis before."

"Maybe he's just never seen one as big as mine," Jacob quipped with a lewd grin which of course earned another snarl from Jasper.

"Jacob**,** hush," I sighed shrugging out of my jacket**.** "You are not helping matters, use this to cover yourself," I ordered**.** "And you," I said redirecting my attention back to Jasper**,** "I am very happy to see you but if you can't play nice in the sand box you need to leave," he opened his mouth but I stalled him with a raised hand**.** "Now I understand how everything might have looked and I know you just wanted to protect me but please calm down so we can talk this out like rational adults."

"Says the girl who launched a door through a window," he asked abandoning his stare down with Jake long enough to send me a pointed look.

Jacob's eyes lit up with interest**.** "Did you really throw a door through a window?"

"Yes**,** but we aren't talking about me right now," I grumbled, not interested in talking about that day.

"Fine," Jasper grumbled**,** still glaring daggers at a smirking Jake who was making a show out of securing my jacket around his hips.

"I love it when you take charge," he said**,** giving my ass a light smack.

A low growl rumbled from Jasper's chest "Watch it, dog!"

Jacob cocked an eyebrow "Or what?"

Anticipating both of their moves I once again find myself the cheese in a Bellamanwich as insults and taunts were hurled back and forth drowning out my pleas for peace. My own temper started to rise as I was pushed and jostled in their quest to get at each other. Jasper reached over my head to push Jake and I just snapped.

"Leave him alone," I growled**,** shoving Jasper away from us**.**

Hurt spread across Jasper's face as he staggered backwards "Bella…"

"Jasper I don't know what your problem is but I don't like it. Jacob is a friend of mine and even if you don't like him**,** out of respect for me you should stop like I ask**.**" Jacob started chuckling and I turned on him in a fit of anger**.** "The same goes for you!"

"What did I do**?**" he asked**,** looking bewildered.

"Don't pretend you are innocent. I can tell you are deliberately trying to provoke him," I held up my hand when they both attempted to speak**.** "I am not interested in whatever pissing contest you have going on. If you want to kill each other by all means do so but I will not stand here and witness it**.**" I turned on my heel and stormed away**,** leaving them both standing there slack jawed.

"Bella**,** wait," they both called.

"Just leave me alone," I yelled.

**Jasper POV**

"Someone needs anger management," Jacob commented as Bella stomped away swearing under her breath. I winced at her creativity with stringing both our names with every form of dumbass.

"Yes**,** well**,** I think she could say the same thing about us right about now." I sighed**,** wanting to intercept her but knowing the end results would not be pretty.

"Yea**,** your right," he admitted sheepishly**.**

"Has she always been like this," I asked, battling my inner urge to go after her. Now that the smoke had cleared from my head I could vaguely remember her mentioning some guy Jake she'd grown up with. The same Jake I'd wanted to punch in the face when she'd recounted how he'd turned his back on her. My hand curled into a fist as I waited for his response.

"Not at all, we use to call her Bella the lamb because she was so meek, now it appears the lamb has morphed into a lioness," admiration rolled off him in waves "Do you think we should go after her**?**" Jacob asked after a moment.

My anger faded as I noticed the concern radiating off of him**.** "I wouldn't, it's best to let her cool down. Or else you may end up missing a body part," I mumbled the last part under my breath but he heard me.

"She wouldn't?"

I snorted "We don't call her hurricane Belles for nothing!"

His breath whistled out from between his teeth "I guess we messed up," he said**,** still staring in the direction she'd gone. I could no longer hear her cursing under her breath so I knew she was gone.

I turned to stare at him**.** "What were you two doing out here?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face "Ask Bella."

"I'm asking you," I said impatiently.

He rolled his eyes**.** "Do you really want to stand around shooting the breeze with a butt ass naked male," he saw me cringe**.** "Exactly, just give Bella about an hour and then go look for her. You will probably find her at the beach."

"La Push," I asked incredulously "I thought we weren't allowed there?"

''You aren't but Bella is**. **Seed of Charlie Swan and all," he said with a wave of his hand. **"**However I will make an exception just this once. I'll give the pack a heads up that you will be passing through but step lightly," he warned.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"I'll kick your ass nine ways from Sunday if you say or do anything to hurt her and of course there is the no biting rule," he reminded me with a tight smile.

I bit back my snarky response, not wanting to say or do anything that would make him change his mind. Nothing would or could keep me from going to Bella even if it meant crossing over into their land but why cause a riot when there was no need for one? I dug deep and managed a passable thank you.

I was still feeling a little salty over finding her with Jacob and seeing how protective she was of him. She hadn't even flinched when he'd pressed his naked body against hers, almost as if she was used to it. Maybe I could have handled the situation a little better, especially after seeing he hadn't meant her any true harm but the sight of his naked frame dwarfing hers had set me off. Jealousy had burned through me red hot as instinct urged me to rip his throat out and push Bella up against the nearest tree where I could stake my claim on her for the entire world to see and hear. My fingers flexed as I imagined digging them into her skin as she clung to me pleading for more. A clearing of the throat pulled me from my thoughts and I caught Jake's knowing smirk before her jacket sailed towards my face.

"I didn't do this for you," he stated. "Tell Bella I will see her later," he called before jogging towards the trees and disappearing from sight. A short while later I heard the soulful howl of a lone wolf followed by a chorus of others. I looked at my watch and decided to kill some time before I went looking for… my phone ringing cut of my train of thought.

"Oh my God, Jasper, are you ok?" Alice's panicked voice echoed down the line.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I couldn't see you anymore and I thought something bad had happened. Thank God you're alright," the relief was evident in her voice and I had to smile. The little squirt had been worried about me.

"I'm ok just had a slight run in with a wolf but things are ok," I hurried on when she sucked in a quick breath, "Bella is here," I continued distracting her from the wolf part. If she thought there was major trouble she would round up the posse and come looking, Carlisle wasn't much for fighting but he would make an exception if you messed with his family.

"Wonderful," she sighed. There was something about her tone that tugged at my attention.

"Something tells me you already knew that."

"I couldn't be sure, you know how my visions are," she reminded me gently. "Not long after Bella joined the family I saw her returning to Forks for an undisclosed amount of time. I didn't know the when or the why or even if it would happen so I made sure she had provisions just in case."

I ran a hand through my hair as I paced the forest floor. "You could have told me!"

"I could have," she agreed, "but then I don't tell you guys everything because sometimes you simply don't need to know."

"Who else knew?" I demanded, thinking Edward had to have known. Alice and Edward's gifts went hand in hand.

"Just me and, well, maybe Emmett but she only told him because he threa…"

"He did what," I growled, thinking I'd beat his ass when I saw him.

"Oh hush, Jay, you know he would never ever hurt her he was just as concerned about her well-being as you were. He blackmailed her into revealing her location by threatening to cut his honeymoon short."

"You guys still could have given me a heads up," I grumbled, irritated at the days spent worrying and wondering where she was.

"If you'd known you would have gone after her like a shot!"

"That was not your call to make!"

She sighed at my tone. "Be mad if you want but sometimes we all need a little space to recognize the things we are generally blind too."

The dial tone alerted me to the fact Alice had hung up and I growled in frustration as I imagined wringing her little neck. My phone buzzed in my hand and I saw a text from Alice.

**Alice: You'd miss me if I were gone!**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket refusing to dignify that assumption with a response.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N I don't own it just putting my own little spin on things. Thanks to Idealskeptic for betaing and being my cheerleader when I have doubts also thanks to you for reading and adding EOF to favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

And the Oscar for best dramatic actress goes to Isabella Swan, I murmured to myself as I stopped and tooka bow to an imaginary applauding crowd once I was absolutely certain no one had followed me. Men, no matter the age or species were nothing but lost little boys when faced with a female's anger. A soft snicker escaped my lips as I recalled the expressions on both of their faces as I'd taken off. Now they had something else to focus on other than killing each other.

Besides, I'd needed a little space of my own after being subjected to all that testosterone. For some strange reason seeing Jasper all riled up had gotten me a little riled up in other ways. It's not like I'd never seen him angry before but there had been something different this time, something primal that had struck an answering chord in my lady parts. Something I really didn't want to examine too closely. I loved James, there was no doubt in my mind but I missed "companionship". I hadn't felt another man's touch since the night of Victoria's attack; it was hard not to miss it when you were the only single female in the house. Edward and Rose were constantly going at it like bunnies, even Alice and Carlisle were a lusty couple. I knew if it was hard for me it had to be brutal for Jasper, we never talked about it but I knew it was one of the reasons we still spent so much time together even after my newborn stage had passed. Now I couldn't help but wonder why Jasper hadn't found a pretty little vampire to occupy his time and I couldn't help wondering why the thought of his lips on said pretty little vampires lips made me downright homicidal. I bite my lip recalling those few minutes I'd been pressed up against him, when the hell had he gotten so do me hot?

My phone rang, cutting into my thoughts and I rolled my eyes knowing who it was by the ring tone.

"Do you even know the meaning of honeymoon," I asked, pushing all thoughts Jasper and his sudden hotness to the back of my mind.

"You are going to give me grey hair," Emmett said by way of greeting.

"What did I do now?" I asked, hopping up into a tree and making myself comfortable on a thick tree branch.

"Consorting with wolves," he said with a sigh. "Do you know how dangerous that can be?"

"It's only dangerous if you don't have connections. Damn, word sure gets around fast!"

"Jasper called to chew me out about threatening you, once he was done ranting he mentioned he'd gotten into it with your wolf buddy and you'd run off again. Bella, you can't just run off every time things don't go your way!"

"I didn't run off," I corrected, "I merely extracted myself from an argumentative situation, those two block heads wouldn't stop trying to attack each other. Short of taking out knee caps I didn't know what else to do!"

"Well now you have him worried you're going to high tail it out of Forks like you did in Idaho."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I like it here. You have no idea how great it's been being home, seeing and touching things I remember my Dad touching…"

"Being closer to where you think James it," he finished in a quiet tone.

"That's not true," I protested.

"Are you really going to try and bullshit a bullshitter?"

I sighed pressing a hand to my forehead "Emmett, you don't understand…"

"I understand that you are setting yourself up for a possible heart break, that you…"

"Well what would you have me do, just leave him with that sadistic bitch? I can't and won't do that to him, if the roles were reversed he would do the same for me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am sure," I scoffed. "You don't know James like I do."

"Did," he corrected. "You don't know him anymore Bella, based on all I have heard the James you once knew and loved no longer exists."

"He didn't ask for this life," I growled, punching the branch I was sitting on with so much force it nearly splintered.

"Neither did you but you haven't turned into this heartless killing machine, you made a decision the day you opened your eyes and although you nearly slipped once you've worked damn hard not to do it again. What are you going to do when you finally see him again, Bella, what are you going to do when you realize maybe he doesn't want to be saved?"

"You don't know that, Emmett…"

"You're right, I don't know," he admitted "But I've been around a hell of a lot longer than you and I know that most vampires can't even conceive the thought of not drinking human blood. It is all he knows Bella, it's all he craves. Can you bring yourself to love a red eyed vampire, can you honestly say you wouldn't care if he didn't embrace our diet?"

How dare he, his own wife had been a human blood drinker. I'd heard the stories of how they would lure humans into the castle and kill them. Yet she'd changed and embraced our diet for him, why was it so hard to believe that James wouldn't?

"That's a bridge I will cross when I get there," I sniped, hating him in those moments for making me face the things I'd been avoiding. I pressed my hand to my stomach, recalling that newspaper article with the slaughtered family, recalling the ages of those children brutally killed. God, I wished I could just throw up.

"That bridge is coming up sooner than you think, you need to prepare yourself for the possibility things won't go the way you plan. You need to face the fact that you will have to let him go and move on."

"Thank you for telling me what I need to do." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

Emmett sighed at my tone. "Listen, Bella, I didn't call to fight with you, I didn't call to make you angry. Hell, I don't even call to talk about James. It's just I worry about you, kid," he said in a gentle voice.

"I know you do," I responded in a dead tone. "But I need to go now."

"Bella…"

"Tell Chelsea I said hello and I hope you can enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

"Bella," he said once more but I simply hung up. I was tired of talking.

**JPOV**

"You're not supposed to be here," Bella informed me without looking up from the sand castle she was building. A slight smile formed on my lips as I watched her hands move, she looked absolutely adorable.

"Jacob pulled some strings so that I…"

"Oh so you two kissed and made up," she asked, turning slightly so I could see her face.

"You could say that," I said before pointing to the spot next to her. "May I?"

She sighed sitting back on her heels to look up at me. "Would you listen if I told you no?"

"Come on, Izzy, don't be like that," I crooned, deliberately using my special nickname for her.

Golden eyes narrowed telling me she knew exactly what I was trying to do but she shrugged and made the go ahead gesture.

"I'm sorry," I said after a few moments of watching the wave's crash against the shore. "I didn't mean to let things get out hand with Jacob. All I could think was I needed to protect you," I laughed a little. "Guess old habits die hard, protecting you has been my job since the day you came to us."

She leaned over, palming my cheek gently with one hand. "Jasper, I know."

My hand came up to cover hers. "Do you really," I asked and she nodded with a slight smile on her face "So you aren't mad anymore?"

"You know I can never stay mad at you for long." Her hand dropped away and I immediately missed it. "Although I must confess I was never really that mad to begin with," I snorted in disbelief and she continued on. "Seriously I just put on that act so you two lug heads would chill out."

"Well, it certainly worked, I never knew you were that great of an actress!"

"Drama club for three years in high school," she said with a shrug.

"I never knew about that."

"I'd forgotten myself until I came across my yearbook a few days ago," she admitted, pausing to study her progress before scoping up more sand and continuing her work.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I gestured towards the castle. "Would you like some help?" I asked. Although she was halfway done there was nothing more that I wanted to do then finish this castle with her.

She shrugged, still looking down. It wasn't exactly the response I'd been looking for and I decided maybe it was time to go. I was halfway to my feet when her hand suddenly grabbed mine and pulled me back down.

"Please don't go," she pleaded, it was then I noticed the glimmer in her eyes. If I didn't know any better I would think she was crying but then I knew tears were physically impossible.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I whispered, reaching out to her.

"Nothing," she whispered bowing her head and going back to working on the castle. "I'm just really glad you're here," she mumbled.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, if this was glad I'd hate to see not glad. She'd just said she wasn't mad at me and the dog so there had to be something else she wasn't telling me.

I put one hand on top of hers stilling the motions and used the other to tilt her face in my direction. "Talk to me, Izzy?"

"It's nothing," she insisted.

I gave her a yeah right look and arched an eyebrow "I'm waiting."

And just like that the flood gates opened she told me about the murdered family, what her and Jake were doing in the woods, and finally the conversation she'd had with Emmett. "I know he meant well," she finished. "But I just can't bear the thought of half the things he said being true. The James I knew, the James I loved he has to still be in there right?" she asked eyes wide with despair. "I mean you changed, Chelsea changed why can't he?"

"Easy, darling," I soothed, pulling her into my lap. "There is a possibility James can change," I said choosing my next words carefully. "But Emmett is right," She tried pulling away but I tightened my grip "You've always been a little stubborn when it comes to James, there is nothing wrong with having hope but you do need to think about the alternatives."

She opened her mouth to speak but I shushed her with one finger across her lips. "I think with the love of someone like you, it could and would inspire anyone to become a better man or vampire in this case. You could very well be his salvation," I murmured even as pain ripped through my chest. "In fact I know you will be his salvation."

"Oh, Jasper," she sighed, her eyes locked on mine. "You have no idea," the rest of what she was going to say ended in a shriek when I jumped to my feet and raced towards the ocean with her in my arms. The beach was empty, the moon was full, and I was damn tired of comforting her over another man.

"Jasper, wait," she warned struggling in my grip "Don't you…"

"Dare," I finished tossing her head first into the rolling waves. Her body hit the water with a loud splash "You should know by now I always dare!"

"You are so going to pay for this," she warned, coming up sputtering and laughing.

Yeah, I thought toeing off my boots and diving in after her I probably would.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own it just putting my own little spin on things. Thanks to Idealskeptic for betaing and being my cheerleader when I have doubts also thanks to you for reading and adding EOF to favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

"How long do you plan on staying?" Bella asked, breaking the comfortable silence we'd fallen into after swimming and splashing around in the surf for about an hour. Currently we were lying side by side on the sand, staring up at the stars.

"Depends," I said after a moment, because truthfully I hadn't planned on going anywhere until she was ready to come back home, it hadn't really occurred to me that she might not want me to stay.

She rolled over onto her stomach and stared at me. "On what?"

"How you feel about it."

Her golden eyes widened in amazement. "You couldn't possibly think I would not want you to stay?" When I said nothing she leaned over, palmed my cheek, and stared into my eyes "Of course I want you to stay, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

I stared up at her, itching to lean in for a kiss, scared she would slap my face and push me away. "Figured you would have forgotten about lil old me now that you have your wolf buddies to hang out with," I teased.

"I love being around them but no one, and I mean no one, could ever take the place of Jasper Whitlock Cullen," she said with emphasis. "Nothing could erase all of our time together."

I grinned, her words warming my insides. "Well in that case I'll stay. I've missed you too, Izzy, you have no idea just how freaking much."

A huge smile blossomed across her face. "Good. I thought I'd have to kidnap you."

"Did you really think I wouldn't stay after coming all this way?"

She sighed and fell back onto her back. "Well, I know I didn't leave home on the best of terms and the way I treated you after…. I should not have ignored your calls it wasn't fair but I was so pissed and…"

"Say no more," I interrupted. The important thing was we were together now and that was all that mattered. I didn't know what the next few days or the next few months would bring but I would cherish every second I had with her, starting now. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Promise you won't run off like that ever again."

"Jasper, I can.."

"Just promise me Bella, you have no idea how worried I was about you. I can't go through that again."

She stared at me for a long moment before she spoke "I promise," she said in a solemn tone.

I smiled, reaching over and tweaking her nose "There, was that so hard?"

"Yes, yes it was! You know how hot headed I can get, that's going to be a tough promise to keep but for you I am willing to try."

"That's all I could ever ask for," I admitted.

"How about I promise to call the next time, I think that promise will be a little easier to keep?"

"Deal," I agreed and we shook on the deal.

"Will you be ok hanging around Jacob and the other guys?" she asked, a trace of worry coloring her words. "I know we are supposed to be natural enemies and all but I don't feel that way about them. However, I will understand if you don't want to be in their company but I must warn you they are usually at my house when they aren't out patrolling."

"Great," I sighed.

"I could probably divide my time between the two," she mussed, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I can handle it," I stated firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I would sit in a room full of wolves if it would make her happy.

"Good," she said, smiling in satisfaction. "Now that that's settled I think it's time for us to go. I need to wash the sand off."

Wishing we could stay just a little bit longer, I stood and offered her a hand up. "I'll walk you home," I said, knowing it would make more sense to run but I wasn't ready for the night to end just yet.

She arched an eyebrow. "How human of you."

"When in Rome," I trailed off not needing to finish the sentence.

"Well then you are going to carry me?" she declared.

"My pleasure," I drawled, throwing her onto my back. She giggled, wrapping her arms and legs around me. "All set?"

Her thighs pressed into my sides. "Giddy up!"

I whinnied like a horse and pranced around for a few seconds, inspiring Bella to erupt into a fit of laughter. She laughed so hard she very nearly fell off my back in the process. "Better hold on tight," I warned her before I started the long walk to her home.

**Bella POV**

"So how is the rest of the family?" I asked, needing to distract myself from the way Jasper's hands gripped my thighs.

"They miss you and can't wait for you to come home."

"Mm hm," I said, not really sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"I'm serious, before I left Rose pulled me to the side and told me to bring her sister home."

"Now I know you are lying," I said rolling my eyes. "You would have had better luck telling me she didn't want me to come home. I called a few times and that heifer hung up on me!"

"She was just keeping you occupied until I got here."

"Mm hm, sure," I said, thinking my foot was going to occupy her ass when I caught up with her.

"Would I lie to you Bella?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Maybe not lie but you might bend the truth just a tiny bit to save her butt."

"Scouts honor," he said, releasing one thigh so he could raise his hand in the Eagle Scouts salute.

"You've never been an Eagle Scout!"

He smirked at me. "But I was a Major in the army so it's almost the same thing."

"That is no where near the same thing!"

"That's my story and I am sticking with it, Swan."

"Fine, what else did I miss?"

"Well, Edward and Rose had a huge fight. He told her they were done until Rose grew the fuck up, his words not mine," he added.

My eyes widened at the drama I'd missed. "Are you serious, that's so un-Edward like?"

"I know, right? My jaw practically hit the floor when the words left his mouth."

"What happened after?"

"I didn't stick around for the aftermath but Alice tried to intervene and Carlisle told her to mind her own business."

"No way, why does all the good stuff happen when I am not home?" I grumbled, disappointed I'd missed both men putting their wives in their places. It was such a rare event.

"Think about that next time you feel the urge to behave like a spoiled brat," he teased, squeezing my thigh to let me know he was joking.

"Ha ha," I said, trying not to visualize how that same hand would feel griping my bare thigh in a moment of passion. Maybe this whole piggy back ride hadn't been such a good idea after all.

He shrugged "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Hold up for a minute," I asked and he paused.

"What's the matter?" He looked around thinking I'd sensed something he hadn't.

"Nothing, just feel like being on my own two feet for a bit," I said, sliding off his back. Bad move, my body screamed.

"Tired of playing human," he teased.

"You can say that."

He grabbed my hand and continued walking. "So tell me what you've been doing in Forks besides bewitching the local wolf pack?"

I launched into an account of my days and by the time we reached my street I was finally winding down. Jasper wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Your friends are here."

"Play nice," I mumbled in warning.

"I plan on it. I just don't know how you can handle that smell."

"What smell?"

"You really don't smell it," he asked in disbelief.

"I don't smell anything," I said with a shake of my head.

"You must be the only vampire with a bad nose because there is no way you can miss that pungent odor."

"Apparently there is," I said just as Jacob unfolded himself from my steps.

"Everything alright?" he asked staring at our linked hands for a second.

"Everything is fine," I assured him. "Let's go in the house so we can all chat," I suggested, sensing the others nearby.

Both guys followed me in the house without saying a word, in fact no one spoke until we were all seated around the kitchen table. I started off by formally introducing the two and both men grudgingly shook hands.

"So you're the infamous Jacob," Jasper said releasing Jake's hand quickly. "Bella's told me a lot about you."

"Jasper," I said in warning as Jake flushed guiltily.

"What," he asked innocently. "You have!"

I glared at him knowing where he was headed with that statement. I needed to remember to fill him in about Angela after Jacob was gone.

"Behave, that is all water under the bridge. Jake and I have made our peace and so should you."

"Fine," was all he said.

"How long will you be staying?" Jake asked getting down to business.

"As long as Bella wants me here," Jasper answered.

"Will the rest of your family follow?"

"I don't think so but if they did would there be a problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jake looked at me and I simply said, "They really didn't break any rules Jake."

He was silent for a moment before he responded "I guess there will be no problem. However a warning would be nice, we wouldn't want any of your family members to get hurt."

Jasper shrugged. "No need to worry about that, it would take more than a few dogs to detour our family."

Jake's hand curled into a fist and I didn't need Jasper's gift or his answering smirk to know he'd hit a nerve. I kicked Jasper underneath the table "Jake he didn't mean that, right Jasper?"

"Of course I didn't," Jasper replied, still smirking. The answering glare Jake shot him would have sent a lesser man running from the room, Jasper merely raised an eyebrow."

I rolled my eyes "Let's get the rest of the guys in here so they can meet Jasper." I suggested, nearly laughing at the look that crossed Jasper's face. Poor guy looked like he wanted to throw up at the thought. "Relax," I whispered just as the Scooby gang walked into the house.

"Isn't that my line?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Something like that," I said with a grin.

"Can we at least open a few windows?"

The others backed up his question wholeheartedly and after that night things went uphill, Jasper still couldn't stand the smell of "dog" but other than that he got along pretty well with the pack. It warmed my heart to see a part of my present interacting so well with pieces from my past, there was just one thing casting a shadow over my good mood. Although there had been no more news of strange animal attacks in the area I still felt whoever was responsible was still lurking. Just the other night Jacob had mentioned they'd picked up two scents but had lost them when they'd hit the water. My gut told me it had to be James and Victoria but Jasper warned me not to get my hopes up too high. I'd been tempted to snap at him but I'd wisely curbed my tongue, it wasn't fair to take my frustration out on him. He'd reached over and patted my hand, silently commending me on my new show of restraint.

"I'm bored," Paul whined from his usual spot in front of the tv. "We should all go out tonight."

"Go out where?" I asked, wiping my hands on a towel as I came out of the kitchen.

"There's this club in Port Angeles that has live bands, there is supposed to be a really good one there tonight."

"Oh yeah," Jasper asked, looking up from the chess game he was playing with Sam. "Sounds like fun."

"Things have been pretty quiet around here lately, I think we could all use a little fun," Jacob agreed, looking up from the book he'd been reading. "Leah and the others are patrolling tonight so it's not like the area will be unprotected."

I looked around at all the agreeable faces and shrugged, not wanting to rain on any ones parade. Last time I'd had a night out in Port Angeles had been the night my human life had ended, sure I'd gone there shopping a few weeks ago but that had been different and I'd been no where near the scene of the crime. "Sure sounds good to me, it's been awhile since I've had a night out on the town."

While the guys talked over the details of the night I went upstairs and shut myself in my bedroom. It didn't take long for Jasper to follow and I was standing peering into my closet when he knocked on the door.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, poking his head in when I told him to come in.

I forced a smile. "Yep, just deciding on what to wear. Where is Alice when you need her?" I quipped.

"Seesh, don't say that to loud she just might appear," he said, coming farther into the room.

"I actually miss the pip squeak," I admitted. Surprisingly Alice had only called once or twice since Jasper arrival two weeks ago, other than that she'd been strangely quiet.

"Bella, if you don't want to go out we can stay home."

And that was exactly what I didn't want, if we didn't go than the others wouldn't go and I was not going to be the blame. "No, I want to go, it's just Port Angeles is where everything ended."

"I know," he murmured pulling me into a hug.

"I'm just being silly," I laughed pulling away and changing the subject.

"Not silly at all, just being…"

"Human," I supplied.

"Pretty much," he said with a smirk "Now go get showered and dressed before we leave your ass home!"

"Please," I scoffed. "You would never leave me."

"Your right, I wouldn't." he declared, dropping a kiss on my forehead before vacating the room. I smiled watching him go, thinking if there was no James I could so fall in love with that man.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I don't own it just putting my own little spin on things. Thanks to Idealskeptic for betaing and being my cheerleader when I have doubts also thanks to you for reading and adding EOF to favorites.

**Jasper POV **

Maybe a night on the town hadn't been such a great idea after all. I suppressed a growl as I watched yet another guy approach Bella for a dance. _She's mine_, a dark voice whispered in my head when she smiled and allowed the human to lead her out on the dance floor.

"Careful leech, your teeth are showing," Jacob advised, clamping a hand on my shoulder.

Damn right my teeth were showing! Did she have to move her hips like that? The lust coming off her partner was enough to cause a riot.

"I don't know what you are referring to," I growled, trying to pretend I hadn't just been thinking about drinking her dance partner dry. He was getting a little to handsy for my peace of mind but Bella was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Jacob took a sip of his beer and stared at me from the corner of his eye**.** "Of course you don't," he snickered softly**.** "If looks could kill almost every man in here would be dead."

My lips quirked into a tiny smile**.** "It's that obvious?"

"It would take a blind man not to notice how you stare at her when you think no one is looking. My question is when are you going to do something about it?"

"Do something about what," I asked, deliberately acting obtuse. It was question I was starting to hate. Rose had sent several text messages in the last few days asking if I'd declared myself yet. When she'd found out I hadn't she'd ordered Edward to call and talk some sense into me, he'd wisely kept his mouth shut but I could tell he'd wanted to add his two cents.

"Bella," he said loudly, luckily the music and noise in the room was loud enough that she didn't hear him. Not to mention that douche was currently whispering something in her ear, something that made her throw her head back and laugh.

"Could you keep your voice down?" I hissed.

He shrugged, dark eyes shimmering with humor. "I could but it's nice to see you squirm. I will only get louder if you don't start talking."

I glared at him but he only grinned and gestured for me to proceed. "It's not as easy as everyone keeps making it out to be, you know she has her mind set on James. She has this fantasy that she will save him and they will live forever and ever in perfect bliss."

Jacobs grin faded at the bitterness in my tone. "Yes, there is that but you should at least tell her how you feel. She can't read your mind and she won't know unless you man up and tell her."

"Easy for you to say, you have no idea what it's like competing with a memory only to find you don't even compare."

"That my friend is what you call assuming and you know what they say about assuming? I think you are using James as an excuse because you are afraid she won't return the feelings but that is a chance you have to take. Love is all about taking chances and sometimes you have to risk failing to succeed."

I wanted to sneer and tell him he didn't know what he was talking about unfortunately Jacob was right. Put me on a battlefield and I knew what to do, I could come up with a million and one battle plans in a blink of an eye but this was something completely foreign and new. I'd never been in love before not as a human and definitely not as a vampire. Love was a luxury I didn't have during my time with Maria and after I'd gotten away from her I spent years trying to build myself into who I was today. Sure there had been females who I'd shared physical relationships with but I'd never felt anything for anyone of them until I'd met Bella. I'd felt the pull to her while she was going through her change and it had grown stronger and stronger with every moment spent together.

"What if I lose her friendship**?**" I asked, after a moment.

"You won't know unless you try. I doubt you will ever lose her friendship, Bella isn't like that. Trust me I know," he said with a rueful smile.

I sighed watching Bella smile at her dance partner**.** "Things would be so much easier if there wasn't a James," I said out loud.

"James isn't here right now but you are, I suggest you stop glaring at every man in here and ask her to dance," Jacob said wisely.

"Never thought I'd see the day I'd willingly take advice from a dog," I joked.

Jacob drained the rest of his beer**.** "Yeah**,** well**,** I never thought I'd see the day I'd willingly hang out with a leech but here we are."

"Touché," I said giving him a fist bump. "Your boys look like they are having fun," I mentioned changing the subject.

He followed the direction of my eyes towards the spot on the dance floor where Paul and Sam were grinding with two females. Based on the emotions they were projecting someone was getting lucky tonight. "Yeah, it's good to see them having a good time, it's been awhile since we could relax like this."

Noting the faraway look that appeared in his eyes, I patted him on the shoulder and went off to claim my dance with Bella. Her partner looked like he wanted to protest when I tapped his shoulder and asked to cut in but I shot him a healthy dose of fear and watched in satisfaction as he turned tail and ran away.

"Jasper," she chastised lightly**.** "Play nice."

"It was either that or get involved in a bar fight," I said with a grin**.** "He wasn't ready to let you go yet**,** Sugar."

"Ah, the perks of being a vampire," she sighed**,** linking her hands behind my neck.

"No that is the perk of simply being you," I told her.

Bella changed the subject**.** "You and Jacob looked all chummy at the bar, what were you talking about?"

I shrugged. "Oh, just guy stuff nothing you'd be interested in."

"I'm just glad you guys are getting a long so well."

"Who would have thought," I murmured, concentrating on the feel of her in my arms. She looked smoking hot tonight, she was wearing a pair of painted on jeans, an off the shoulder red top and a pair of red peep toe high heels. "Have I mentioned how delicious you look tonight Miss Swan?"

She grinned**.** "The puddle of drool you guys left on my carpet might have been a dead giveaway."

I chuckled**.** "I thought Jacob was going to go all big brother on you and make you go change."

"Funny thing is compared to all these other females in here I am wearing the most clothes!"

I wrinkled my nose in distaste, she had a point there was a whole lot of flesh on display tonight**.** "I always did like for women to leave a little to the imagination."

"Yeah**,** well**,** I don't think Paul and Sam seem to mind," she said**,** looking over my shoulder and shaking her head.

"Most of the men in here don't seem to mind," I told her before saying**,** "I've missed dancing."

"Not me, pre transformation I couldn't dance to save my life. It used to drive me crazy that I had no rhythm," she sighed**.** "Just one of the many traits I inherited from my Dad."

"I wish I could have known your Dad, I mean I knew of him of course but I never got to meet him."

"I wish you could have too, he would have liked you," she said before putting her head on my shoulder**,** bringing our conversation to an end.

**Bella POV**

I was glad I hadn't let my initial feelings keep me from going out, turns out I was having a really good time even if the human men couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves. The one I'd been dancing with before Jasper had been trying to get me to leave with him, as if I'd be that stupid. I'd nearly laughed in his face when he'd told me not to be scared, it had been on the tip of my tongue to tell him he should be the one very afraid. My body shook with laughter and Jasper pulled back to look at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about the guy I was dancing with before you."

His eyes darkened a fraction**.** "Oh**,** what about him?"

"Oh nothing," I said with a smile, and he relaxed visibly pulling me closer until not even a sheet of paper could pass between us. I stopped talking and let the music soak into my bones my fingers slid up to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck while my body swayed in his arms. The song the DJ was playing was talking about making "Love Faces" and it got my mind to wandering in forbidden territory. No matter how much I'd been trying to deny it this felt right, like that missing piece of a jig saw puzzle that you finally found its proper place. _But this wasn't right_, I thought dropping my head on his shoulder**.** I was just missing James and Jasper was a convenient replacement. I could not do that to him, it wouldn't be fair and so when the song came to an end I pulled away and went to go drag a reluctant Jacob out on the dance floor.

The DJ had picked a livelier tune and I put my hands over my head and moved in time with the heavy bass, Jacob finally loosened up and put his hands on my hips and I was laughing at his attempts at dancing when a flash of red hair caught my eye. I stopped dancing and narrowed my eyes searching until I found what I was looking for.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked following my stare**.** "Bella!" he said more forcibly when I didn't respond.

I put my hand up**,** shushing him while I willed the female I was staring at to turn around. Hope and revenged raced through my body only to die a sudden death when she finally turned and I realized it was just a human.

"It's nothing," I said, noticing Jasper heading our way. Worry was etched in his face and I shook my head mouthing I was alright**.** "Nothing at all," I repeated, turning back to Jacob.

"Didn't seem like nothing," he said when I resumed dancing**.** "You were growling and I swear you were about to pounce."

"Just thought I saw someone I use to know."

"I don't know Bells, I.." he trailed off, his head rearing back at the same time the scent hit my nose.

I grabbed his hand pulling him off the dance floor**.** "We have to assume that if we smelled him or her than they definitely smelled you guys," I said just as the others joined us**.** "What do we do**?**" I asked nearly bouncing on my toes in excitement.

Jasper looked at me**.** "For now**,** nothing**.** They would have to be idiot**s** to attack someone on the inside, you want to watch the ally ways or dark corners. This area is way too populated for you guys to wolf out," he told the other guys.

"There is no way we can just stand by and do nothing," Jake pointed out and the others nodded in agreement.

"For all we know they could just be here just for the music," I piped in and four sets of eyes looked at me in disbelief and I shrugged**.** "Hey**,** I was just trying to be positive!"

"Bella is right, there is a possibility that whoever it is could be here having a good time just like the rest of us but let's circle the room and see if we can weed them out."

We all split up and I was just coming out of the bathroom when I spotted them, three males chatting up a bunch of college girls. _Bingo_, I thought pulling out my phone and sending the guys a text**,** just as the group started for the exit. I followed, Jasper was the first to respond telling me to stay put but there was no way I could do, those poor girls would be on the missing list come morning and I couldn't let that happen.

"What the hell did you think you were doing," Jasper growled**,** following me into the house. Jacob and the others had stayed behind in Port Angeles to clean up the mess I'd made while Jasper had hauled me back to Forks like some wayward child.

"Saving lives**,** what do you think I was doing," I snapped, kicking off my ruined shoes.

"Being stupid!"

"What was I suppose to do let those girls go off and be slaughtered?"

He paced the length of my living room**.** "No, but I told you to stay back and you completely disregarded my request!"

"I saw an opening and I took it," I said, standing my ground**.** "I will not apologize for that."

"When you don't listen you put yourself and everyone else around you in danger."

"But I didn't and everyone is fine so this is conversation is pointless," I pointed out bored with the subject. Here I was high on the knowledge I'd not only saved three girls lives but kicked some major ass and here he was killing my mood. Granted it may not have been the smartest thing to have followed three male vampires but if I'd done like he'd asked God only knows what could have happened and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing I could have stopped it. "I don't understand what the big deal is anyway!"

Jasper was in my face instantly**.** "The big deal is you could have gotten yourself killed!"

I rolled my eyes**.** "First off**,** you need to lower your voice, I have neighbors and secondly stop being so damn dramatic."

"Stop being dramatic, stop being dramatic," he repeated again, voice rising with every syllable**.** "Pull that little stunt again and I'll.."

"You'll what**?**" I interrupted, not liking his tone one bit**.** "Ground me, ship me back to Idaho? You are not my father and I don't have to stand here and take this," I started for the door but he grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere until we are done," he growled, pulling me around to face him.

"Take your damn hands-"

My words were cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. If I'd been thinking clearer maybe I would have pulled away, maybe I would have remembered all the reasons why this was wrong, maybe I wouldn't have wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. I moved against him restlessly, our lips devouring each others in a hungry kiss. His hands moved lower urging my hips closer to his hardness and I followed willing, moaning into his mouth as answering heat flooded through my lower regions. I silently cursed the fact denim stood in our way. His lips left mine to trail kisses along my jaw line**.** "You're so beautiful," he breathed once he reached my ear.

"Mm," was all I managed before I gripped his head and brought his lips back to mine. I wasn't interested in talking, all we ever did was talk, this was a time for feeling and boy did I want to be felt!

His fingers found purchase in the small tears of my ripped shirt, rubbing against my bare skin**,** fanning the flames racing through my veins. I moved against him like a cat in heat trying desperately to sooth**e** the ache in my lower body. Pressure started to build and I was oh so very close to letting go when the reality of what I was doing stopped me in my tracks. Embarrassment, shame, and lust warred for dominance.

"Oh no, no, no," I groaned, trying to twist away from him.

"Bella, don't," he said**,** keeping a firm grip on me**.** "Let's just…"

"You have to go," I uttered, finally managing to wrestle out of his hold.

Jasper's face fell**.** "Why?"

"You just can't… we just… I just… I need some space," I finally managed to get out.

"Bella, I didn't mean to…"

"Please," I pleaded, not sure how much longer I could keep it together. It hurt my heart to see the rejected look that crossed his face before he hid it behind a blank expression**,** but at that moment I could do nothing for him. I seriously needed some breathing room. "Just go, I promise I will call you later."

He left without another word and I couldn't help feeling like the biggest bitch in the universe, I had to bite my tongue to keep from calling him back. I raced upstairs tearing off my ruined clothes as I went and change into sweats and sneakers before I jumped out my bed room window and headed for the trees. A run would give me time to hunt, think, and figure out how to forget this had ever happened.


End file.
